Avoiding the Unavoidable
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: What is a girl to do when she is the youngest descendant of the Harry Potter? How can she make her own way when so many people expect so much from her? How can she find herself? Maybe in a totally different time period?
1. The Woes of the Youngest Child

**Disclaimers: Not mine at all.**

* * *

Footsteps sounded down the hallway loud and sloppy as a girl ran towards her first class. She was late , of course, as always and she knew Professor Foster would have her hide for being late for the third time that week . . . not that this was the first third time. This being her sixth year made it that much worse.

Long black hair flowed behind her as she tried to come to a sliding halt to turn down the next corridor. Of course, it didn't work and she ended up sliding past her turn. Aloud crash sounded, the metallic clanging n angry suit of armor echoing off the walls as she cried out "Sorry!"

This girl was, of course, me.

I am the youngest (out of three) and clumsiest child of Albus Severus Potter, Tory Potter (actually Toralyn but I hated that name). . . . Heck, why stop there. I'm the clumsiest kid in the "Weasley-Potter-Malfoy-Longbottom connection" and the whole of Hogwarts. People, wizards and Muggles alike, are only safe from me when I'm up on a broom (something I must have inherited from Grandpa Harry, my dad says). As long as I'm on solid ground, though, I might as well be a sloshed elephant.

But I've always been rather different from my family. While everyone came out with that same Weasley red hair (except maybe slightly darker), I got Grandpa Harry's black hair. Where my cousins got the blue and brown eyes of the family, I got the green. The only people I thought I had something in common with were Cousin Teddy and Victoire and their two kids, Dora and Remus . . . but then again, Dora was a metamorphous like her dad and Remus had blond hair like his mum, so never mind. But I was Grandpa Harry's favorite and I suppose that counted for something (everything).

I reappeared back at my turn, trying to shake the suit of armor's metal hand from my ankle. Of course, when I did, it hit his helmet (head) and I was pretty sure he was saying some pretty foul things to me.

"Sorry!" I said again before looking over my shoulder. "Come on Weasley!"

Anthony Weasley appeared around the corner, huffing and puffing, pushing his own red hair out of his face. The youngest of his own family (out of two), Anthony was the son of Uncle Hugo and his wife, Aunt Heather. My cousin was the brains of the family, twice so having inherited the brains from our Aunt Rose and from Great Aunt Hermione. Of course he kept himself in shape but you wouldn't know that if you saw him right then.

"I'm not an athlete, Tory!" he said, angrily, straightening his blue and silver tie. "And it's your fault we're late so don't rush me."

"We're going to be even later if you don't hurry up!"

"Don't rush me I said!"

Running back I grabbed his wrist pulling him forward as he groaned. Of course, Foster wouldn't care if he was late, Prefect that he was. I was only the candidate for the captain of her house's Quidditch team, but that didn't mean anything to her.

Pausing outside the Transfiguration classroom, I pushed my hair behind my ear and opened the door quietly.

Students sat at their desks, writing what was written up on the board while Professor Marie Foster wrote away in her notebook. Anthony walked in before me and I followed trying to be quiet but, of course, I tripped, my bag flying from my shoulder and scattering my books all over the floor in a loud clutter.

"You're late again, Miss Potter," Foster said, not even looking up from her notebook. "Five points from Gryffindor. Take your seat."

Foster didn't really dislike me, or at least that's what she said. She just felt that I had the potential to be "as good at schoolwork as I was a Quidditch" and that I couldn't just "fly" my way through school (her almost exact words). But you'd think that if she did like me she'd at least act like it.

I'm not stupid or anything . . . in fact, I'm very smart even if I'm not as smart as Anthony, but I tend to become easily distracted which is why my scores, while still good, aren't as good as they should be (according to my mum and dad).

Grumbling to myself, I picked up my things and moved to sit between Anthony and my other cousin, Lesley Malfoy, the only daughter of Aunt Lily (the Second) and Uncle Scorpius. She smirked at me blowing her red bangs from her forehead and tucking her short red hair behind her ears. "You're not at all sly, are you, Potter?"

I gently tugged on her green and silver tie. "Stuff it, Malfoy."

Don't get me wrong, Lesley and I were the best of friends really, but, seeing as how she was a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor, we kept up this playful little "enemy" banter.

On the other side of Anthony, Elliot Longbottom leaned over, his brown eyes wide. "You do realize that if you're late again, Foster will give you detentions for the next two years."

"No I didn't know, Longbottom, but I'll be sure to keep that in mind," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You better pay attention to the lesson, little badger," Lesley said, grinning evilly. "Grandpa Longbottom may not dock you points, but that doesn't mean other teachers won't."

"Your remarks are getting a little old, Malfoy," Elliot said. "Can't think of anything else to say?"

"Please, will you three just be quiet?" Anthony said, scribbling notes on his parchment. "This spell is definitely N.E.W.T worthy. You'll be made if you haven't learned it for next year."

"It's only September, Weasley," Lesley said, rolling her eyes.

"Doesn't matter. I swear how either of you three ended up in N.E.W.T level classes with me is definitely beyond my comprehension."

"At least something is," I said, reaching behind him to pick a leave from Elliot's brown hair. "Out in the greenhouses again?"

"I was helping Grandpa with this new plant. It's very rare and –"

"Five points from Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw," Foster said. "I you four wish to speak, take it to detention."

"Yes, Professor," we all said, focusing on our notes.

This was how it usually was for the four of us. All descendants from great people, Weasley, Longbottom, Malfoy and I were a quartet so to speak. None of us were seen without at least one of the other, despite the fact that we were in four separate houses. After the war though, there was no need to really act as if we hated each other and we were all more or less family (Elliot was around enough that he might as well be family). We even got detentions together. That's how great our connection was.

Like I said, I was the youngest of three. My brother Theodore was following in Great Uncle Bill's footsteps and becoming a curse breaker, while his twin Gregory was fighting Vampires somewhere in Transylvania. Anthony's older sister Lisa was successfully becoming the editor of the Daily Prophet, a job that kept her busy for hours. Lesley, lucky brat, was the only child, though she swears she heard her mum and dad talking about having another kid. And Elliot has an older brother too, Joshua, though he was off studying plants in the Amazon Jungle.

The rest of the family was still just as huge, considering they all seemed to love to have three or more children so I had about thirty something or more (I've lost count) cousins with some on the way. We've thus been titled, as stated before, the Potter-Weasley-Malfoy-Longbottom connection and we, Anthony, Lesley, Elliot, and I, were the youngest, the kids' kids, which is why we were closer than most.

I loved my family though, despite the fact that when we took pictures I was the only one who really stood out besides Grandpa Harry.

But still, it wasn't easy for any of us to be the youngest, especially me, the youngest descendant of Harry Potter, The Man-Who-Saved-Lives. My closest family, Dad, mum, my brothers, Aunt Lily and her kids, Uncle James (the second) and his kids, and not to mention Grandpa Harry and Grandma Ginny, had done so much already that there wasn't anything left.

How was I to compete with destroying the most evil wizard known to man when I'd feel as if I was just copying someone in my family?

I needed to find _me_.

But what was me?

And I hated being so well known. It made everything I did seem so . . . unearned. I felt the need to prove that I could do things on my own, without my last name being Potter.

But it was like avoiding the unavoidable, like trying to hide an elephant among poodles. My last name may not have had the same eye-widening breath-taking effect as Grandpa's did back when he had reappeared into the wizarding world, but it still stopped many and turned heads, even if I was the sixth Potter to attend Hogwarts since Grandpa. I had tried to get Headmaster Bagley to change my last name, just for the sorting, but of course it was no use. I even tried to say that I was a different Potter, but now that everyone knew, they expected so much more from me than I could give.

But the fact that I looked just like Grandpa played a big factor in it all.

I just wanted to be me, Tory, not the expected Toralyn Potter. . . .

And that was pretty much how I felt in a nutshell. Of course, Elliot, Anthony, and Lesley were able to sympathize with me but only to a certain extent.

"Let's go, Tory, or we'll be late again, Anthony said, tapping my arm.

Groaning I stood, wearily following my friends towards the next class.

Maybe I'll find myself in Charms class.

* * *

**A/N: Sigh, the woes of the youngest child. Anyway, just to make sure you guys understand, Tory is Albus Severus's daughter and a Gryffindor, Anthony is Hugo's son and a Ravenclaw, Lesley is Scorpius' daughter and a Slytherin, and Elliot is Neville's grandson and a Hufflepuff. Plus, I figured they are taking N.E.W.T Level classes and so they wouldn't be separated by House. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed. This of course was the information chapter. Be ready for excitement in the next. **


	2. The Secret Room

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

"And that is why I believe you should insist to Headmaster Bagley that he put me in the house that's obviously more suited for me: Hufflepuff."

"Hey!" Elliot cried out indignantly.

"Hus Longbottom you know I don't mean any offense."

"Uncle" Nellie gazed at me, amused with a smile on his face. I had gone to visit him with Elliot in the green houses during our break because he was the only one I felt I could talk to besides Grandpa Harry (who was an adult I mean). And so I had sat there for the past ten minutes, explaining to him that I wasn't fit to be a Gryffindor because I was extra uncoordinated, nor was I any kind of courageous or brave but Uncle Neville just shook his head.

"But you're loyal to your friends," he said, reasonably. "And it takes a lot of courage to get up on a broom. Plus, many find your clumsiness endearing."

"That's not the point. Of course I'm loyal to my friends; most of them are my family anyway. And I only get on a broom because it's the only place where I know I won't hurt anyone or anything. There's nothing endearing about causing pain."

"Hmm," he said, crossing his arms and leaning back against his desk. "Let me tell you a story. Back when I went to school here, there was this guy in my house and Merlin was this boy a klutz! And so . . . uncoordinated that it was a miracle that he was able to stand, let alone walk. Plus, he was a bit of a coward. Many believed him a Squib. The very fact that he had ended up in Gryffindor shocked his whole family."

"Sounds worse than me."

"Sometimes I think he was," Uncle Neville said with a smile. He had already say he found my clumsiness endearing, so I took no offense to his comment.

"In our first year, during his first broom lesson, he flew up and fell, breaking his wrist. Our third year, he got locked out of the common room a number of times and lost a list of passwords that allowed Sirius Black, a then-known murderer, into the Tower. And in our fifth year, he couldn't even catch a little glowing ball that was very important to your grandfather. . . . Of course, it was just pure luck that it broke because it was also very important to Voldemort.

"His list of mistakes and screw ups goes on and on, varying from big to small in degree from constantly losing his pet to drenching his class mates in an Enlarging Potion. But do you know who this boy grew up to be?"

"A Muggle?" I said.

"My mum's a Muggle, Potter," Elliot said, angrily. "Hus, Longbottom, you know I'm just kidding."

Reminds me a little of how people used to talk to that boy," Uncle Neville said. "'Just don't touch a thing', 'Don't say a word', 'Don't even think of trying to touch your wand'."

"So if this guy was such a mess up, what could he grow up to be?"

"This boy ended up leading a rebellion through the school when Death Eaters ran it, causing him to be on the Most Wanted list near Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He also ended up destroying the last thing that connected Voldemort to this Earth."

"But, Grandpa," Elliott said, "that was you."

I rolled my eyes at my friend before looking back to Uncle Neville. I should have known this would be a "finding himself" story. Now I felt bad because of the things I had said. "Sorry," I mumbled.

Uncle Neville chuckled. "Don't think anything of it my dear. But do you understand what I'm saying? The Hat obviously saw something there in you, like it did me, to want to put you in Gryffindor. All you have to do is let it out."

"But everything I do seems insignificant to all you guys have done. How am I supposed to find me if someone's already done it?"

He leaned forward placing his hand on my shoulder. "That's up to you to discover. But, darling, you've got all this year, next, and the rest of your life to figure it out. You see it took me until my seventh year. Give it time."

Uncle Neville stood up straight. "Now you two better go and get ready for your next class."

* * *

Elliot, who had already forgiven me without me saying anything, and I were just entering into the Great Hall when Lesley and Anthony game running up to us (well mostly, Lesley; Anthony panted behind her).

"Great we've been looking all over for you!" Lesley said. "We've found something awesome! Come on!"

"Don't we need to get to class?" Elliot asked as she grabbed his wrist.

"We've got ten minutes, that's plenty of time! Come on, Potter, Weasley!"

Anthony groaned as I spun him around pushing him after our friends. We as stealthy as we could up to the third floor, where Lesley stopped us in front of an old worn-down tapestry. "What is this, Malfoy?" I asked.

"Just a minute," Lesley said, thinking. She snapped her fingers. "Think of a picnic dinner for four."

"What are you –?"

"Just do it! And walk past this wall three times."

We did as we were told, but I couldn't focus on a picnic dinner. I kept thinking back to my conversation with Uncle Neville. Yeah, this was only the beginning of my sixth year, meaning I had plenty of time to figure out what I wanted to do with my life, but I wasn't even sure what I was good at, besides Quidditch, and I didn't really want a Quidditch career like Grandma Ginny.

I hadn't even realized we had walked past the wall three times until I ran into the back of Elliot.

A door had appeared on the supposedly empty wall in front of us. We all stared at it before Lesley moved forward to open it.

"Wait!" I cried out. "Do we even know what's in there?"

"A picnic dinner for four obviously," Lesley said. "This room gives you whatever you need! So what are we waiting for? I'm starving."

She pulled open the door, the smile falling from her face.

There was no picnic dinner, only a door.

"Oh, what a rip off!" Lesley said, entering the room with her hands on her hips.

"Can't win them all I suppose," Anthony said.

"Can we please just go?" I said, feeling apprehensive for some reason.

"Why? Are you scared?" Lesley said, smirking at me.

"Stuff it, Malfoy, I'm not scared."

"Well then open the door." She pointed towards the ominous door across from us.

She and I, being only an hour apart with her as the oldest, always got into this kind of altercations, though most of the time they were friendly. I never felt the need to prove myself to her.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Tory," Elliot said, rolling his eyes at Lesley.

"Oh of course she doesn't," Lesley said. "After all she's just a little baby."

Now I did feel a need to prove myself. Handing my bag to Anthony, I moved past them to the door, my heart pounding. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the handle, and pulled open the door.

Nothing happened.

In fact, nothing was there. It was just an empty, secret hallway. I sighed, laughing as I turned to my friends who were all looking a bit scared, even Lesley. "It's nothing!"

"Are you sure?" Elliot said.

Shaking my head, I stepped through the door into the hallway, turning to them once more. "See? Perfectly safe!"

And then the door slammed in my face.

* * *

The three left behind in the room jumped in surprise, looking towards each other before running towards the door, which was slowly disappearing.

"Tory!" Anthony shouted, banging the door as it turned from wood to concrete.

"Tory open the door!" Lesley shouted.

Elliot gripped onto the handle, placing his foot against the wall and pulling. "It's not budging!"

He fell backwards as the handle disappeared from his hands. The door faded from view, leaving behind the concrete wall. "We've got to get help!" he said, jumping to his feet.

"We can't just leave her here like this!" Anthony said.

"I'll go, I run the fastest," Lesley said, now feeling back for making fun of her cousin, her favorite cousin. "Who should I get?"

"Uncle Neville will know what to do!"

"Alright, you two, try to see if you can get the door to reappear and I'll go get Uncle."

With that she was off, the boys moving outside to see if they could the door and their friend back.

* * *

I pounded at the door as it rapidly disappeared beneath my hands, tears coming to my eyes. Nothing happened, though, and soon the door was gone.

I back away from the door, leaning against the wall behind me.

What was I going to do? What was I going to do?

Looking down the hall I saw that it was the same as the regular hallways in the school. I must have just, walked through the door into another part of the school. It was dark though, so I awkwardly felt my way forward. I fell once but it allowed me to see a little thin strip of light from underneath a door.

Gladly, I hopped to my feet and, dusting myself off. I'd find my friends and we'd laugh about this whole thing.

Sighing, I opened the door.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I hope you like it so far. Thanks for reading a stay tuned.**


	3. How Distant is Distant?

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

_**Some Eighty Five Years in the Past**_

_**Sirius Black**_

I was bored.

Prongs was off at his Quidditch Practice, Moony was studying, and Wormtail was scurrying around somewhere which left me by myself, a lone Marauder. And I was bored.

It wasn't like this was the first time I had been by myself of course. Usually I just wandered the halls until a Professor told me to stop loitering because I was unnerving them.

As if on cue, a door opened in front of me. Putting on that good old Sirius Black Charm, I moved forward . . . only to realize that I had never see this door before and that the person coming out of the room was definitely not a teacher.

It was a ghost, or at least I think it was a ghost (she was transparent anyway). She looked about my age, maybe younger, and she was dressed in a Hogwarts uniform with Gryffindor's tie and emblem on her robes. . . . But that wasn't possible was it? I knew almost all the girls in Hogwarts (for reference purposes of course), especially in my House. She couldn't possibly go to this school could she?

Then again, if she were a ghost, she would need a House dormitory. . . .

And then again, again, if she _were _a ghost, would she have needed to open the door?

She moved towards me, slowly as if she were confused, the light from a nearby window shining on her (through her?), making her long, black hair and her bright, green eyes sparkle.

Very nice.

As she walked past me, I lifted my hand, letting her hair drift through my fingers. Surprisingly, her hair lifted with my fingers and it was as if I could feel the silky soft texture and almost smell the citrus smell of the perfume she must use. Her own hand lifted slowly to her hair and she turned, staring in my exact direction but not at me.

She definitely wasn't a ghost.

Who was this girl?

She continued to walk and I followed, mesmerized. Where did she come from? What was her name? Why was she here? Who was she?

How did her eyes glow like that?

So caught up in her eyes, I stumbled in front of her. But neither of us fell or crashed.

_She walked through me_.

My whole body seemed to freeze and my heart stopped.

_Toralyn_.

That was her name. All of the sudden, I just knew it. But it was all I could find out in the quick moment in which she disappeared inside my body. A chill ran up and down my spine and I gasped.

The whole experience was frightening but . . . exciting all the same.

She reappeared behind me and I turned, watching as she walked a few steps before stopping. From behind, I watched her materialize and become completely visible, her cascading hair becoming even darker.

Toralyn turned, her eyes, also just slightly dark from before, wide at the sight of me.

And then she fainted.

I was by her side before she hit the ground . . . how, I don't know, but I was, one hand under her neck and the other across her waist. I could feel her hair under my fingers and it was just as soft as I thought it would be. Lifting my other hand, I pressed it against her cheek, running my thumb just under her eye, a strange flutter in my stomach.

Merlin what was wrong with me?

Slipping my arm back under her legs, I got to my feet. Surprisingly, running around on all four legs can make you rather strong.

Shifting her slightly so that her head lolled against my shoulder, I walked as fast as I could to the hospital.

* * *

_**Toralyn**_

I moaned as I woke up my head pounding. I didn't open my eyes, because I could already part way see the bright lights on the other side of my eyelids.

Where was I?

I remember opening the door from the hallway and walking out into another corridor. I was still in Hogwarts, I knew as much, but the corridor seemed vaguely _unfamiliar_. Then, even though I was the only one in the hallway, it felt as if someone had been playing with my hair.

And then there had been that boy, the one who had appeared out of nowhere.

_Sirius_.

That was the name that I had come to me, anyway.

But Sirius was dead, had been for close to maybe forty, fifty years ago (I never really kept count).

Must have been some other Sirius. It's not like I didn't know anyone else named after a martyr.

"I believe she is coming to, Poppy. May I please have a minute alone with her?

Poppy? Who was Poppy? Who was talking?

Slowly, I pried my eyes open . . . .

"Hello, my dear," Albus Dumbledore said, smiling.

I sat up, a little too quickly, becoming tied up in my bed covers and falling to the floor (of course). Dumbledore walked around to that side of the bed, peering down at me through his spectacles with an amused smiled on his face. "Did you find the bed more comfortable than the floor?"

How was this possible? It wasn't! It couldn't be! Albus Dumbledore was murdered back in Grandpa Harry's sixth year and even then he was at least one hundred and eight. If he was still alive he'd be . . . a whole lot older than that!

Looking at him, though, I realized that this Dumbledore was decidedly a lot younger than one hundred and eight.

What was going on?

"I am Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore said, some minutes later after I had untangled myself and sat back on the bed. "And who might you be?"

"I'm, er," I began, not quite sure how to answer. "I'm Toralyn Potter."

"Potter? I wasn't aware that James had a sister."

I was about to tell him that Uncle James did have a sister, Aunt Lily, but, if I was were I figured I was, it was best not to say anything at all. I shook my head.

Dumbledore frowned. "A half-sister?"

Another negative.

"A step-sister?"

Nope.

"A cousin?"

Getting closer, I suppose.

"Perhaps a distant relative?"

I hesitated. "How distant is a Great-Grandfather?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Oh, my . . . well, this certainly causes a problem, doesn't it."

He paced in front of my bed, his arms crossed over his chest. I watched until he smiled, snapping his fingers.

"You know how to get me back?" I asked.

"Not as of yet," he said, still smiling. "But I do believe I know of a way to help you 'blend in', so to speak."

"What do you mean 'not as of yet'? Couldn't we just use a Time Turner?"

"My dear, in this time period, Time Turners are very strictly regulated. In fact, there is only two known Time Turners in this present decade, both of them currently at use."

My heart sunk. I was stuck here, I was sure. "Maybe I could just check the door that brought me here?"

"Mr. Black has already informed me of the door that you appeared from and we have gone to check. The door is nothing more than a broom closet."

Tears came to my eyes as I drew my knees to my chest. Merlin, what was I going to do? Would I ever see my family again?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to Dumbledore, who was smiling at me, sympathetically. "Do not fret, Miss Potter. I'm sure we'll figure out something. Until then, you will blend in as a student. I believe their may be an opening in Gryffindor House just right for you; we've had many withdrawals since this war has come about. I will have Professor McGonagall accompany you down to Diagon Alley, where I'm sure you will be successful in finding all that you need. For now, you should rest, though Madam Pomfrey said you may leave when you wish."

Dumbledore patted my shoulder before moving to the door.

"Wait," I called. "Er, Professor, what do I do about my name?"

He smiled. "You're a bright girl, Miss Potter. I'm sure you'll think of something."

And with that he was gone, leaving me to my doubts and my fears that I was going to be just as much as a screw up in this time period as I was in mine.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me forever but I've been horribly busy with school and work and church, but here it is. See you next time and I hope you like it.**


	4. Talking to Silence

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Everything happened according to Dumbledore's plan, I suppose.

Minerva McGonagall came to get me from the Hospital Wing, taking me down to Diagon Alley by way of the Hogwarts Express. I had heard a lot about her from the older generations of my family; I had even attended her funeral. But nothing would have prepared me to meet her and actually encounter her strict nature and attitude. . . .

But all in all, I liked her.

She reminded me a little of Aunt Hermione.

After I had gotten all my things, she had handed me a class schedule and sent me on my way and just like that I was soon thrown into the hustle and bustle of a normal Hogwarts life. . . . Well, not completely normal.

People stared at me . . . they wondered . . . they questioned. But I had decided during my brief time in the hospital wing that I wasn't going to say anything, literally. I didn't want to mess up the future, _my _future. And so I only said things when I needed too, when teachers called on me. Other than that I was polite and, sometimes, completely silent. . . .

Well, except for Sirius Black. To him, I wasn't so nice.

* * *

_**Sirius**_

Her full name was Toralyn Maguire and she was a Muggleborn, just now able to attend Hogwarts after five years of attending some other Magic School . . . or at least that was the story going around . . . though I wouldn't have known that if it wasn't for what James had told me.

She was ignoring me.

I was being completely and bluntly ignored by this girl that I didn't even know.

What had I done!?

I've only actually been around her once! I couldn't have offended her in the quick ten, maybe fifteen seconds we had been around each other.

Unless. . . . She had saw something in me that offended her. I mean, I saw her name . . . maybe she saw something bad. . . .

I hope not because I really wanted her to talk to me, I realized.

But she didn't.

The first time I saw her again, she had been coming down from her dormitory, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She had tripped on the last stepped but pulled it off somehow. I had smiled, walking over to her and holding out my hand. "Hi. . . . I'm –"

She didn't even look at me, just kept on walking while I stood there with my hand out and my mouth open. Behind me, I could almost hear my friend's shocked silence.

Now, Toralyn sat in front of me, her hair falling just to the middle of her back.

"Maybe she's just shy?" James had suggested, though I could see he still found the entire situation just so funny.

"She's talked to everyone else except me," I said, grumpily.

"Not really . . . she said hi to me, but that was only because I sat next to her at breakfast this morning."

"But she didn't just shove you off like she did me."

"You know, it's rather ironic," Remus said, smiling. "You've had girls falling over you for years, girls you didn't even care about. And now, there's finally a girl that you actually want to know, and she won't even give you the time of day."

". . . . Thanks Remus. You're always so good at pointing out the obvious."

"Maybe she's just playing hard to get?" Peter said, trying to be helpful. "I bet if you start ignoring her too, she'll like you if you really need her too."

"I don't _need _her to like me. . . . I just don't want her to ignore me."

The bell rung and she got up, putting her stuff in her bag and walking out the door. Leaving my friends behind, I followed.

"Hi," I said, smiling as I caught up to her.

She kept her gaze straight ahead as if I weren't even there.

"I'm Sirius, by the way, no pun intended. You're Toralyn, right?"

No nod, no shake of the head . . . nothing.

"It must be weird, you know, being a new kid and coming in during the second month of school. You're must be a pretty good student to be able to handle it all."

She said nothing. Finally just confused I said, "Did I do something wrong?"

Toralyn straightened her strap on her shoulder, turning suddenly into the girl's bathroom. I hadn't even seen it coming up!

Why was I so frustrated by that girl?! Why was she ignoring me?

I had to have done something wrong, said the wrong thing or something.

No one has ever acted like this to me.

"Maybe she just doesn't like you." I turned to find that my friends had caught up with me, all of them wearing amused smirks at my situation.

"Stuff it, all of you," I said, sticking my hands in my pocket and continuing down the hall. I could hear them laughing behind me but I ignored it, thinking.

There had to be some kind of way to get Toralyn to at least look in my direction. But what? How did you get a girl to talk to you?

It shouldn't be this hard should it?

I'll have to up that good old Black Charm, I guess . . . pour it on real thick. That might work.

Or if all else failed, I guess I could just be really, really nice. Just totally gentleman like towards her until she can't help but want to talk to me.

A smirk came to my face and I let my self relax, nodding at a group of fourth year girls who was staring at me. They giggled, turning to each other, whispering.

Why couldn't Toralyn be like them?

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Hope you guys liked it see you next time.**


	5. Familar

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

The next morning found me in the common room, leaned up against the wall just next to the girls' dormitory stairs.

I had decided to go with charm first, throw it all on real thick until she cracked . . . or just continued to ignore me. . . . But hey, how could it fail? Almost every single girl in this school fell for it one hundred percent of the time, so why not Toralyn?

Which is why I stood there waiting for her, twirling a de-thorned white rose between my thumb and index theater, staring with anticipation up the stairs. There was a small crash and a mumbled "ow" before she appeared on the landing, pulling a brush from her bag.

She really was very pretty, I realized as she brushed her hair behind her ear. It was a surprising that no one else had tired to talk to her yet. . . . Unless she had shunned them all like she shunned me.

Looking closer at her I thought she still looked rather familiar in a vague short of way. I had noticed it that first day too, but I had ignored it, concerned that she might be sick. But now I saw it again and I was trying to think why she looked familiar as she came down the stairs.

"Hey," I said as she got closer.

She walked past, sticking her brush back into her bag. I followed her. "I don't know if you heard me yesterday but I'm Sirius Black."

Toralyn pushed open the portrait hole, clambering out of it, almost falling as she did so.

"My name's pretty big around here. I could show you the ropes, you know, help you get to know some very important people."

We continued down the hallway in a fast pace manner as if she were trying to get away from me . . . maybe she noticed me after all.

"I got this for you by the way." I held out the rose, giving her a grin. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl. . . . It brings out the brightness of your eyes, if I do say so myself."

And that was when I found out she didn't find me so unbearable.

She blushed, a light pink tinge on her face and ears.

Toralyn lowered her gaze, speeding up her pace. But my legs were longer than hers so it wasn't hard to keep up. "What? Hasn't anyone ever told you were beautiful before? You're obviously very pretty. It's not hard to see."

If possible, the blush on her face deepened. She was practically running now and soon we reached the Great Hall. She hurried to sit between Lily and Mary Swindson, another six year Gryffindor, the blush disappearing slowly as she said good morning to them.

The rose still in my hand, I went to sit down next to James, frowning. Remus smirked as he reached across the table for the jam. "Didn't work, huh?"

"Not a thing!" I said, throwing down the rose in the middle of the table. "Most girls would have fallen all over themselves if a guy gave them a rose!"

"She's obviously not like most girls, Padfoot," James said. "Kind of like Lily don't you think?"

"You always compare everyone to Lily," Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"It's because in James' eyes she's the idea of perfection," Remus said. He looked back to me, shaking his brown hair out of his face. "You know, I think this might actually be good for you."

"What are you on about, Moony?" I said, still glowering.

"I'm just saying you've always had an easy time at getting girls because a lot of those girls were . . . well, not at all concerned with their dignity. Maybe this girl will show you what it actually means to like someone and have to gain their approval."

I scoffed. "I don't need anyone's approval, Moony. . . . It's just damn frustrating to be ignored."

"Well, now you know how a lot of girls feel when you ignore them."

"That's different."

"How so?"

Because I actually wanted to talk to this girl. I had a strange feeling that she understood me better than anyone else would. Maybe it was because of that brief second when she walked through me but . . . I had a feeling that she knew what it was like to be the black sheep of the family (or in my case, the white sheep).

I looked down the table towards Toralyn who was smiling at something Lily and Mary were laughing at. I just didn't understand that girl. Who turns down a white rose? Who ignores a guy that's obviously in to you? It just didn't make sense at all.

"Maybe you should come down to the Quidditch tryouts Saturday," James said. "She asked me about them yesterday so I'm assuming she'll show up. It'll least help you know what she's interested in."

"Or maybe you can just try being yourself for once," Remus said, "instead of adding on all the extra flair and dare."

"Last I checked girls liked the 'flair and dare'," I told him.

"Toralyn obviously doesn't. And I thought she was the one you were trying to talk to?"

I frowned at him. "Stuff it, Moony."

"You're just mad because I'm right."

* * *

That Saturday found me at the Quidditch tryouts but only because I was bored and I was kind of wondering whether or not James would finally be able to find his Seeker (he had been having trouble). . . . I was pretty sure that Toralyn wouldn't be there; she seemed to have enough trouble standing on her own two feet, let alone a broom.

But then I saw her, her long hair tied back in a loose ponytail, little wisps fluttering around her forehead and eyes. She looked fierce, the spare broom in her hand.

Merlin this girl was amazing, really.

"Alright we're going to have a sort of contest," James said over the wind to the four people there to try out. "First, each of you will have a chance to chase after the Snitch. The two of you with the fastest times will compete against each other for the position. Got it? The first up will be Thompson."

I watched as Thompson went up, the Snitch released into the air. Looking back down, I noticed how calm Toralyn looked, her broom swung over her shoulder and a determined look on her face. . . . She looked like. . . .

James.

Merlin, the girl looked like James!

Of course, she was a prettier and had this delicateness about her but . . . standing side by side, I could see the slight twin like resemblances, like how wild their black hair was and the way they ran their hands through it, the way they stood, the shape of her eyes . . . all of it was the same.

Her eyes. . . .

She had someone else's green eyes, someone else that I knew. . . .

I thought back to this morning and at breakfast when i hadn't done much of anything but stare into her eyes. . . . I told her the white rose made her eyes brighter than normal . . . her startling, green eyes. . . . They sparkled when she smiled, like when she was with --

Lily.

Lily. That was where her beauty and her delicate nature came from, obviously, and she had the same eyes as Lily and the same determined, headstrong look. . . .

She looked liked James and Lily. . . .

No wonder she looked so familiar.

She was a Potter, no doubt about it. . . . But how did she look like James and Lily?

And why was she lying about her last name?

"Maguire!"

I watched as Toralyn hopped onto her broom, soaring up into the air. I expected her to fumble any minute, like she did when she was walking but . . . she was really good up there.

James let go of the Snitch.

I watched Toralyn's eyes flash for a moment before she shot after the glint of gold, catching it no time, maybe in one to two minutes flat, the fastest of all the contestants.

Whoa.

She was very good.

When the two contestants were called to compete it was no surprise that Toralyn was one of them along with the boy Thompson. James stood in between the, the Snitch in his hands. "First to catch it wins. Ready?"

Thompson was glaring at Toralyn, who was smiling softly at him. They both nodded.

The Snitch was released.

Both Seekers shot up into the air, twirling around each other after the Snitch. Toralyn's broom was old so of course it shouldn't have been possible for her to keep up with Thompson's broom but she did, pushing forward as fast as she could. The Snitch led them around the Quidditch Pitch, up and down and through the hoops.

But then it dived, falling towards the ground.

The Seekers followed.

Everyone stood to their feet in anticipation as the two Seekers got closer and closer to the ground, continuing their descent. Thompson was watching Toralyn in this game of chicken, but she kept her eyes straight ahead on her goal, an almost manic grin on her face.

Not able to take it anymore, Thompson pulled out, but Toralyn let herself fall farther before pulling up out of an almost fifty foot drop. We all watched as Toralyn swung her leg over the broom, scooting closer towards the end with her hand stretched out. The broom bucked and she was thrown off, doing a flip through the air and landing, skidding to a stop on her back, unmoving.

I was down the bleachers before James had even moved and all of the people who had attended the tryouts.

"Maguire!" James said, skidding to a stop beside her. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clutched to her chest. "Maguire can you here me?"

She opened her eyes suddenly, glancing around at all the people above her.

Lily's eyes and delicate features and James quirks and mannerisms.

No, not Lily's eyes . . . her own, her own beautiful, enchanting eyes. Looking even more at her, I saw for myself that she was her own person and hated being told any different. She may have inheritated those other things but they were her own now, no one elses.

The question was how did she inherited them?

Who was Toralyn Maguire?

Surprisingly, my heart flipped as her eyes landed on me for the second time I had met her and they lingered there for a while, giving me a chance to see the few golden specks that were there. I found that I could stare into those eyes forever.

But she looked back to James, smiling as she opened her hands.

The Snitch.

She was incredibly good.

James grinned. "Looks like I've found my Seeker."

* * *

**A/N: So before anyone says anything I looked it all up and yeah, James was on the Quidditch team and the movie says he was a Seeker but J.K. told everyone in an interview that he was Chaser so it works. And yeah, I know that this Quidditch scene is almost similar to Harry's first Quidditch game but that was the way I planned it. Hope you enjoyed thanks.**


	6. Silence Broken

Disclaimer: Not mine at all

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

_**Some Eighty Five Years in the Present**_

_**A week after Toralyn's disappearance**_

Anthony, Lesley, and Elliot sat in the Unity House Common Room.

Decorated in all the house colors, it was a room built soon after the war in an empty wing of the castle. It was created because many believed the war to have taken place because of House segregation. It actually did a good job though of providing people with friends outside their Houses to be together.

It was here now, that the friends sat, miserable, in the Gryffindor section. Usually they took terms so that each person got a chance to sit in their House section. . . . . Today would have been Toralyn's turn.

They didn't have a clue where she could have gone. Teachers had searched all over the school and in the Room of Requirements but the door Tory had disappeared through was gone. Grandpa Harry had even shown up, participating in the search with half the school and all of the Potter-Weasley-Longbottom-Malfoy family. . . . But there was no sign of her anyway . . . everyone had gone home heart broken.

"Merlin I miss her," Lesley said, suddenly, drawing her knees to her chest.

"You're the one who made her go into that room," Elliot muttered.

"I didn't know what was going to happen! Besides, I didn't make her go into that room!"

"You might as well have, Malfoy! You taunted her and made her feel like she needed to prove something to you!

"Oh shut it, Longbottom! What do you know anyway? Were you brave enough to go in there after her? I don't think so!"

"Both of you stop!" Anthony said. The two looked at him, Elliot's mouth open in a retort. "We're in the Unity Room, for Merlin's sake. We shouldn't be fighting. Besides, Toralyn wouldn't want us to fall apart just because she's not here."

They all feel silent for a moment. "Where do you think she could be?" Lesley asked.

"Hopefully somewhere safe," Anthony said, running his hands over his face. "Hopefully somewhere not to far away."

"We'll find her," Elliot said, getting to his feet. "Maybe the adults didn't search hard enough."

"They searched the whole castle."

"Yeah, well, not good enough. Come on, we'll find her. We have to."

* * *

_**Some Eighty-five Years In The Past**_

_**Sirius Black**_

I moved up behind Toralyn and took her books out of her arms. "Why don't I carry those for you?"

She didn't even flinch. Just kept walking.

I had decided since the 'charming fellow' tactic didn't get her, why not go for the 'kind gentleman' approach. You know, the whole deal, pulling out chairs, holding open doors . . . holding her books.

I walked next to her to class, glancing at her from the corner of my eye. "You look very nice today, by the way, Toralyn. . . . Not to say that you don't look nice every day – Oh, let me get this for you."

I pulled open the door to our class room, but she stopped . . . and she looked at me. . . .

Of course, it wasn't the admiring, 'Oh Sirius Black' look that I had been hoping for. It was more of a 'leave me alone' glare. She snatched her books from me and stormed into the classroom, sitting down at a desk near the window, as far away from me as she could go in the small room.

"I just don't understand that girl," I murmured, sitting between James and Remus.

"Maybe she's the kind of girl who just isn't ready for a relationship," James said, smirking. "You know how some of these girls are."

"Or maybe she just doesn't like you," Remus said.

"You just keep on with that, Moony. I'll remember this one day when you need advice from me."

"Boy what a day that'll be. . . . I think I'm actually dreading it."

Our next class was Potions and Slughorn seemed extra joyous today.

"Seeing as how this is the year before your N.E.W.T.s," he said, grinning, "I thought we'd start are second month of school with this difficult potion. I daresay it'll be fun for you all."

"Bet you two gallons it's some kind of poison," James said, pulling out his money.

"Bet you the same that it's Truth serum," I said, grinning.

"You're both wrong," Remus said, his head in his potions book.

Slughorn pulled a sheet from his cauldron. "We'll will be making a love potion!"

James and I grumbled as we passed our two Galleons to Remus. As I moved a weird scent caught me and I sniffed the air lightly. It smelled like fresh air, wet grass, and – citrus shampoo.

I looked to Toralyn, who was busy scribbling away in her notebook.

"Because this potion is such a delicate one," Slughorn was saying. "I am going to put you in pairs. Where's my list – ah, here it is. . . . Lupin and Pettigrew . . . Fforde and Wooding . . . Potter and Evans . . . Black and Maguire. . . ."

A slow smile spread across my face as I looked at Toralyn again. She was sitting up straight now, staring at Slughorn as if he were crazy. She caught me staring and a blush formed on her cheeks again as she went back to her notes.

This was going to be a lot of fun.

Slughorn finished reading the list and told us to split up and began to gather our supplies to start the potion.

"It's going to be really great being your partner, Toralyn," I said as she threw things into the cauldron, still ignoring me. "I'm sure we'll get a good grade."

When she didn't say anything, I continued. "Do you like Potions? It's not my favorite class but Sluggy makes it pretty interesting. . . . What do you think about the love potion, eh? A bit of a pansy thing to making . . . but maybe you like those kinds of things. . . . Do you have a favorite class? What's your favorite food? I can always take you down to the kitchens and the elves will get it for you. Just name the time and place and I'll –"

She dropped the spoon on the table and looked to me, angry. "Okay, I give. What do you want?"

I was in such shock that she had actually responded so I didn't say anything except, "Huh?"

"I've been ignoring you for the past week and a half now. I never thought it would be so hard to just ignore someone but you make things so – so _difficult_. So now, I'm talking to you. What do you want from me, huh?"

I couldn't help but smile, a little. "You just gave it to me. . . . I'm fine now."

Now it was her turn to be confused. "What?"

"I just wanted you to say something. Now you did."

She pushed her hair behind her ear, shaking her head. "So, now will you leave me alone?"

"Not in the slightest," I found myself saying with a smirk, and I realized I actually meant it. I wanted to keep talking to her.

She huffed and picked up her spoon again.

Yep, this was definitely a good day.

* * *

**A/N: So Imma let you guys vote okay. If you want Tory to stay in the past or if you want her to go back to her time, it's your choice. . . . I have an ending for both so just let me know.**


	7. Maybe

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

_**Toralyn**_

There was another rose on my pillow when I got up to my room that night. Lily glanced up at me from behind her book as I put it on my bedside table with the other four. "I almost got pricked with that one," she said.

I smiled flopping back on my bed. "One rose a day. . . . Maybe he'll take a break for the weekend."

Lily sat up, swinging her feet to the floor. "What is it with you two anyway?"

"There's nothing with us," I said, pulling a pillow over my head. "He just – won't leave me alone."

"Well . . . I don't know; maybe you should just talk to him.

I looked over into the eyes that were so much like mine but only for a second so she wouldn't see the similarities. I talked to Lily because it was so weird finally getting to meet her after hearing about her so much. She was a lot funnier than I thought she'd be. And plus there was really no escaping it after Sirius kept making her bring me the roses.

"You're crazy," I said, looking back up at my canopy.

"Am I? It seems that Black continually bugs you because you ignore him. Maybe if you talk to him, he'll eventually leave you alone. All guys love a good chase, but if you take it away from them. . . ."

"Won't work. I spoke to him in potions on Monday, and he pretty much told me that he wouldn't leave me alone."

"Oh." Lily flopped back on her own bed. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe Black actually likes you?"

"After two weeks?"

"Stranger things have happened. Plus, you're new. Something exciting."

"You make me sound like a book." We both laughed for a moment (same sense of humor, I guess).

"And I do realize that it's Black but," Lily continued, "I've never seen him so serious about a girl before."

"Define serious," I said. "No pun intended."

"Of course. . . . . Well, I've 'known' Sirius since first year and I've seen girls fall over themselves just because he looked at them. I've watched girls get their hearts broken because Sirius Black didn't know their name. In all matter of speaking, he could have any girl that he wanted in this entire school. . . ."

"Gee, lily, is this your way of giving me a pep talk?"

"I'm not finished. This year, suddenly and randomly, here you come along, pretty, different, and _you don't want him_. Of course it's going to spike his interest and after a while, he becomes more and more fascinated until he realizes he might like you."

I looked over to Lily who was staring up at her own canopy. "And you figured that out from five roses?"

"Six if you count the one he tried to give you last week. Maybe you should give him a chance, as much as I hate to say it. It could be worse, I suppose. You could have gone after James."

I shivered slightly. Okay that was just gross. "There's a flaw in your theory."

"What?"

"I'm not pretty."

There was a pause and the next thing I knew, lily was pulling me out of my bed (causing me to fall) and towards the wall length mirror behind our door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm proving you wrong because my theory is right," she said, pushing me in front of the mirror. "I'm not pretty, honestly. . . . Well just undo this ponytail . . . fluff it up a bit . . . and there."

She put her hands on my shoulders grinning. I could see bits and pieces of myself in here as we stood thee. We were the same height, about 5'5", the height we would stay for most likely the rest of forever. We both wore our hair long, about halfway down our backs, and we had the same nose and lips structure. And of course our eyes were the same though more shaped like James'. But there were very subtle differences too, like hair color (duh), skin tone, her freckles, my almost big ears. . . . It was nice to see that I didn't completely and totally look like her.

Lily giggled suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just – Well, we look like we could be related you know. Almost like sisters. . . . . It's really subtle, hardly noticible at first glance. . . . . But I like your eyes more."

"My eyes?" I thought we had the same eyes?

"Yeah . . . see? You've got tons of specks of gold in your eyes."

For the first time I took a moment to actually look at myself. My eyes were different; darker and I could just make out the gold. But the fact that my eyes were different seemed to make my whole appearance different. My hair was wavier than hers and a little longer, I was just a tad bit shorter, my nose just a little bit small, my lips just a little bit wider. . . . .

All my life I was told I was a spitting image of Lily but maybe they had been wrong. I've always wanted people to see me, Tory Potter. Funny that it was the person they said I looked like who noticed it.

I smiled.

"See?" Lily said. "You're very pretty Toralyn."

* * *

_**Sirius**_

It was late that Friday evening and James, Remus, Peter, and I were sitting in the comfy chairs by the fire like we normally did. Except today they were laughing at me.

Because for the first time since third year, I didn't have a date to Hogsmeade.

It's not that I didn't want a date or that people (girls) haven't asked me but I kind of had my eye on someone else.

As if she had heard my thoughts, Toralyn appeared on the stairs next to Lily, both of them laughing like the best of friends. She had her hair down again, something she hadn't done since I had first seen her, and she looked incredible as it waved around her face.

I know before I couldn't stop thinking about how much she looked like James and Lily but now, all lit up like she was with that smile, I couldn't find any similarities and it didn't matter.

Toralyn was just really pretty.

I watched for a moment as she and Lily moved to the other side of the Common room, ready to do homework, I guess. Lily glanced over to me before looking down and muttering something. Toralyn stood up straight and I could tell they were arguing very briefly before she spun around and starting walking – walking in _my_ direction.

My three friends stopped talking, looking up as I was at this new girl. She stopped next to my chair, blushing fiercely. "Hello . . . Sirius," she said, not exactly looking me in the eye but looking sort of at my left ear.

"Er, hey," I said, getting to my feet. Her gaze shifted to my shoulder.

"So I know we haven't exactly gotten off to the best of starts since I've been here and I've only known you for two weeks, if you even want to call it that and I understand I've been a bit of a . . . a bit mean and everything but I really do like the roses and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow."

By the end of her speech, her cheeks and ears were almost completely red. I was still in such shock that I could hardly respond. "Er, uh, yeah, er, sure."

"Great." She turned and walked away back to Lily who was smiling.

I sat back down in my chair, grinning at my friends. "So boys, did you learn anything?"

Peter snorted. "Yeah. Some girls are just completely confusing."

* * *

**A/N: So don't forget to vote. I hope you like it.**


	8. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

"Stop fidgeting."

"Sorry." I almost said grandma but I managed to stop myself.

Lily and I stood together in the Entrance Hall where everyone was waiting to go to Hogsmeade. The future Mrs. Alice Longbottom stood with us too, her brown hair longer than what I was used to when seeing her in old pictures. There was also this girl named Dorcas Lesil, a pretty blond with bright brown eyes. She was a very perky girl and just the sweetest thing. But together the four of us had a lot of fun in the sixth year dormitory.

"You took Mary's place," Lily had told me one evening while we all chatted. "But she was a real witch anyway."

I looked around the Great Hall and I happened to notice the many eyes that were upon me. "Why are those girls staring at me like that?"

Dorcas looked around before snorting slightly. "Jealous, the whole lot of them. There were quite a few people in the common room last night when you asked Sirius to Hogsmeade. Word spreads quick around here."

"Plus you're a new girl," Lily said.

"I thought it was new and exciting to be the new girl," I said, frowning.

"To the boys maybe but to the girls you're just moving in on their territory," Alice said, smiling. "Oh! There's Frank! I'll catch up with you guys later. Have fun, Toralyn."

"Bye," we called after her.

"Sirius is actually very sweet when he wants to be," Dorcas said. "Or at least that's what I've heard."

"Your reassurance is appreciated, Dorcas," I said, smirking at her as she laughed.

"Hope you're not nervous then," Lily said, "because here he comes now."

Turning, I found Sirius coming down the stairs with James, Remus, and Peter.

* * *

_**Sirius**_

I couldn't stop staring at her.

No one should have the right to be that pretty.

She was dressed in plain cloths today, a form-fitting pale blue, knee length coat with a hood covering her white boots, jeans, and button up purple blouse. Her hair was pushed back from her face with a white headband, her bangs parted down the middle and swooped off to the sides. She smiled over at Dorcas who had said something and laughed.

Toralyn turned suddenly and her eyes found mine as I grinned at her. The four of us stopped in front of the three girls.

"Ladies," James said, smiling.

"Boys," Lily and Dorcas said.

I still couldn't stop watching Toralyn and when she noticed, she blushed, sticking her hands into her coat pockets and looking down. "Hi," she murmured.

"Hey," I said back. This had to be the first time when I actually didn't know what to say to a girl and it was killing me.

"Mind if us three accompany you today, seeing as how our friends feel the need to run off in pairs," James asked the redhead, still trying to be suave.

Lily frowned. "I'll have to ask my friend. Dorcas?"

But Dorcas wasn't listening, not at that moment. At that moment, she was giggling next to Remus as they, from the sound of it, talked about their Arithmancy class in which they were partners. Remus, the sly old wolf, was blushing.

"Dorcas!" Lily sad again.

Dorcas barely cast a glance at the girl as she replied. "Sure yeah, doesn't matter."

"Seems like it's settled then," James said, his smile widening. As the crowd began to move forward, James offered his arm out to Lily but she of course ignored him.

Toralyn and I followed, though we were to soon split away from them, Toralyn keeping her gaze to the floor.

* * *

Soon we were by ourselves, strolling the grounds of Hogsmeade idly. There was a little bit of snow on the ground, though it was muddy and slushy, the early November weather preferring the rain.

It was cold though and Toralyn had lifted her hood so I couldn't see her face. "So –" I started but she interrupted.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to talk to you," she said. "I don't normally do this, you know, the dating thing and I knew that's what you wanted so I was avoiding you and I don't know the first thing about dating or what to say or anything so . . . yeah."

"You know to explain all that might have been a lot easier than ignoring me for two weeks," I said, smiling.

"Maybe." She took her hands from her pockets blowing on them. I took off my own gloves, handing them to here. She looked up at me surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go for it," I told her.

She smiled slightly, taking the gloves from me and slipping them over her long fingers. "Much better."

I turned around, walking backwards so I could look at her. "So where did you come from?"

Her eyes snapped to mine. "What?"

"You know," I said. "How did you end here?"

"I – I went to Southwert's School of Magic, in Nottingham near the Trent River," she said. "It wasn't the best of schools though and my mum and dad wrote a letter to Dumbledore to see if I could transfer and here I am."

I could sense her hesitation but I didn't say anything. Her story just didn't seem right. "What about that first day?"

"Oh! I, er, I had been inconceivably lost and tired. Southwert's isn't even half as big as Hogwarts. Thank you, for helping me. I don't think I ever said it."

"No problem . . . so tell me something about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Like who is Toralyn Maguire?"

She gave a small laugh, staring at the ground. "That's a very good question."

"So you don't know?"

"_Toralyn_," she said, shaking her head, "is clumsy and uncoordinated. An utter klutz."

"But a brilliant Quidditch player from what I saw."

"That was a fluke. My grand – I mean, my mum told me there was some body in my family, a distant relative who's a wizard and they can fly well too, but other than that I'm the only one."

"How big is your family?"

She laughed again. "Huge. Too huge actually, but I'm the youngest along with three of my cousins."

"And the only witch?" I said, grinning. "Must make you rather different and the talk at all the dinner parties."

Her smile faded. "Not exactly. I'm a bit of an outcast."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's the truth. Not only am the youngest out of three but I'm also the only one out of my thirty something or more family who looks like my grandpa. Everyone else has the same hair and the same eyes except Grandpa and I. My dad, his eyes are like mine but lighter, but he still has the infamous hair color that they all share. Family photos always look a little off. And it's not easy to be the youngest. Everyone's already done everything you know and they expect greater things from me. . . . But I don't know how to do that."

I gazed down at the girl in front of me, a smile on my face. I knew we had something in common. "It's not always bad being the outcast," I told her.

"How so?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Being an outcast is what makes you different and being different isn't a bad thing either. . . . Especially coming from my family. I'm glad to be the only Black to ever become a Gryffindor, damn proud actually. Maybe you should be a little happier about being different too?"

"I never thought of it like that," she said softly.

"Now's the time yeah? New school, new outlook."

We had reached the Shrieking Shack. I placed my hands on the rail and leaned forward, taking in a deep breath. Full moon would be here in a couple of weeks.

I looked down to see Toralyn looking at the house sadly. Hesitantly, I reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

"Just remembering something is all," she said.

"Well if it isn't Black and the new girl."

Groaning, I turned to find William Stodgy, a Slytherin. He was an unbearable person to say the least. His short dark red hair ruffled in the breeze as he glared maliciously at Toralyn and I with dark black eyes.

He was surround by a group of his cronies, all of the smirking and laughing evilly. Stodgy nodded at Toralyn. "Shacking up already I see," he said.

"Sod off, Stod," I said, rolling my eyes. "Haven't you got some cliff to walk off soon?"

"Schedule's free, I'm afraid, but I probably shouldn't stand here for too long. Might catch some germs standing next to the two of you." His eyes flickered to Toralyn again. "Don't blame you though, I suppose. She's the best looking Mudblood, I've seen."

Stodgy laughed with his friends. I reached for my wand but stopped as Stodgy was hit in the mouth with a mound of mud and snow, his head flinging backward.

I looked down to Toralyn who was glaring at him, shaking the dirt from her hand. "How 'bout you wash out you're mouth with that jackarse," she said.

Stodgy wiped the gunk from his mouth, flinging it to the ground as he pulled his wand from his pocket. "You filthy little Muggle!"

He stepped forward, wand held out. I pushed Toralyn gently behind me, my wand out now also. He glared at me and I glared back. "Go on, Stod. You know I could kick your but in a duel any day, even with your friends back you up."

His friends did all have their wands out, waiting for their signal. Stodgy glared for a moment longer before stepping back. "I don't have time for you. I'll deal with this later," he added, shooting a nasty glare at Toralyn.

He spun on his heel and stormed off, his friends following.

I looked down to Toralyn who was still glaring after the Slytherin. "You're either really brave or incredibly crazy," I told her in awe. This was a whole other side of Toralyn that I didn't even know existed.

"I can't stand people like that," she said, slipping my glove back over her hand. She took a deep breath before looking up at me with a smile. "Thank you, by the way."

"Anytime," I said grinning. "Thank you. That image will be forever stuck in my head. Stod'll be washing dirt from his mouth for days. . . . Where do you want to go next, Toralyn?"

"Tory," she said, suddenly.

"What?"

"My friends call me Tory. I hate the name Toralyn."

I couldn't help that my grin widened slightly. "Tory it is then."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to vote! And remember Stodgy because he will make a reappearance. Hope you guys liked it.**


	9. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"This is dumb."

"Tell me about it."

Sirius and I sat in the back of the Potions Class, me slowly stirring the love potion as he threw in the needed ingredients.

He was smiling though, sneaking glances at me every so often. It made me roll my eyes, but I couldn't help but smile back.

Since our trip to Hogsmeade together, things seemed a lot less . . . complicated. There was me and then there was Sirius and it was a simple as that. He didn't follow me around as much (most of the time) and I said hi to him whenever I saw him. And we talked always in class, in soft little whispers, smothering laughter in our hands as he mimicked Professor Binns. We were friends just like I was – will be – am (whatever) friends with Elliot, Anthony, and Lesley.

But there was always this annoying nagging at the back of mind whenever Sirius was around me . . . something that sent a shiver down my spine and couldn't keep me from smiling. I kept telling myself that it was only because he was cute (I'm not blind; Sirius Black was very hot), but that annoying nagging made things _not_ so simple, because it made me think I liked him. But after only three and a half weeks? That didn't seem at all possible.

"_Stranger things have happened_," I recall Lily telling me.

It was just that, guys never liked me. Lesley thought for a minute that Elliot liked me back in like third year, but Elliot was Elliot, my friend since birth, might as well be my family kind of friend. I was abnormal and, for some reason, people were intimidated by my last name – you would think that they'd be more intimidated by Lesley, being a Malfoy and all, but boys were always trying to ask her out.

And so that was why it was real weird that Sirius was always trying to find excuses to be around me, like he did like me (which couldn't be possible). And it didn't make sense that he had the power to make me blush like he did, just because he smiled at me or said something nice.

This was ridiculous.

"I don't even see why we have to make a love potion," Sirius said, smirking. "It's not as if I need to slip anyone some."

I laughed softly. "You're so full of yourself Black."

"Only because I have a reason to be. . . . You know, it's been a week since you started talking to me and I realized there's not a lot I know about you."

"What is there to know?"

"Probably a lot – what's your favorite color?"

"I don't really have one."

"Proving my point. Most girls would have just said, pink or yellow or baby blue."

"I'm not like most girls."

"Obviously. You're complicated . . . but in a good way."

There goes the blush. "There's nothing really _exactly_ specific about everyone. That would be like saying your hair was just black and your eyes are just black. My favorite color is a mixture of all darker colors. . . . I'm appalled by pink."

Sirius was smiling at me. "So what color are my hair and my eyes?"

"I'd say they're more of a dark brown, almost like incredibly darkened gold. It's easier to see in the sun than in this dungy classroom." I blushed after I said it, but Sirius smirked.

"Been staring at me that hard, Tory?"

"You're so full of yourself." I continued to stir the potion, glancing up to see that Sirius was staring at me. "What?"

"Your hair isn't just black and your eyes aren't just green," he said, smiling softly.

"Is that so? What color are they then?"

Sirius reached over and gently pulled a lock of hair towards him. "Well, you're hair has a slightly reddish tint to it, but it's hardly noticeable unless your outside or staring at it for a long time. And your eyes are darker than green, more like a dark forest green, with gold."

The blush on my face was probably more pronounced as Sirius twisted the lock of my hair in his fingers. "Been staring at me that hard, Sirius?"

"Actually –"

Whatever else he had been about to say was cut off as the bell rang. Slughorn called out for us to wrap up our potions wherever we were at and that he'd see us on Thursday.

I tucked my hair back behind my ear as I sealed our potion with the spell Slughorn had taught us and Sirius wrapped up the ingredients, the blush still on my face and a smirk on his.

Minutes later, Sirius and I were exiting the classroom, James and Lily behind us (arguing of course) and Remus and Peter behind them.

"Aww, meal time," Sirius said, rubbing his hands together. "My favorite part of the day."

I rolled my eyes again, smiling up at him. He reminded me of Cousin Hugo . . . or at least, Cousin Hugo reminded me of him (however that works).

"Oy, Sirius." I moved over as Sirius moved in between us. "Snivellus, dead ahead."

I looked in front of me, just maybe five or so people away, and saw a boy, his hair greasy looking and his nose buried in a book. "Who is that?" I asked.

"Severus Snape," Sirius said smirking. "But we refer to him as Snivellus."

"Only because of the filthy little sniveling brat that he is," James explained with an almost maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"Oh," I said. So that was Severus Snape. I had heard good and bad things about Snape. Uncle Ron referred to him as an evil git and Harry referred to him as the bravest man he knew, and he only explained that to me because I had asked why he would name my dad after an evil git.

I looked over my shoulder to find Lily, knowing that she had some kind of connection with him, but she was obviously trying hard to ignore the boy, talking to Remus with a forced smile on her face as they walked in a completely opposite direction.

The next thing I knew, Sirius was on my opposite side, slowing to stick out his foot as we walked past Snape. The boy trip, sprawling on the ground, his book skittering away from him and the supplies in his bag flying everywhere. People in the hall at that time were laughing as Severus scuttled around to pick up his things.

"Probably should keep that big nose of yours out of books and watch where you're going," Sirius said.

"Sirius!" I said angrily.

I startled them, making both James and Sirius jump. "What?" they both said.

Looking around quickly to make sure no teachers were present, I used my wand to gather Severus' stuff back in one place and bringing his book flying into my hands.

"Tory, what are you doing?" James said, confused.

"Helping, obviously, since you dolts want to act like you're in grade school," I told him. Severus was soon off the floor, his stuff thrown messily back into his bag, and I handed his book to him, smiling. "Here you are."

Surprisingly, he was glaring at me and he snatched the book away, saying, "I don't need your sympathy, Mud –"

Sirius was in front of me in seconds. "Go ahead and finish that sentence, Snivellus. I dare you to."

Severus' mouth clamped shut and he sent one last scathing glance at me before walking off, his head bowed again as he opened his.

Sirius turned to me, rolling his eyes. "There are just some people you can't act nice to, Tory."

"Like you?" I said, glaring at the both of them.

"Me? What on earth did I do?"

Sighing, I shook my head. "Tell me, Sirius, how is your picking on Severus any different from Slytherins picking on Muggleborns?"

Sirius opened his mouth again, but I stopped him. "There's nothing different. It just makes the both of you bullies."

I turned and walked away, hearing James mutter something like, "Now you know how I feel."

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to stop it there for right now but I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for the next one.**


	10. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

I walked into the crowded library, looking for a place to sit. It would figure on that one day when I really needed to use the library, everyone would be here.

Just as I began to give up hope of finding a seat, I spotted a nearly empty table . . . nearly empty because Severus Snape was sitting there, head down, face practically in the book he was studying.

Knowing that he probably didn't like me, I still made my way to the back where he sat, plopping my books down on the table. The stack of books that Severus had next to him tumbled, and we both hurried to catch them. "Sorry," I mumbled to both him and the librarian who hushed me.

As soon as we straightened the books, I sat down, smiling at the boy. "You're Severus right? I'm Toralyn."

I held out my hand to him but he still frowned at me, angry. "I don't need your pity."

"Pity?" I said incredulous. "What are you talking about? I'm just trying to be nice."

"Well, I don't need your _kindness _then. Please leave, I'm trying to study."

Wow. "You know, you'll never earn or keep friends with that kind of attitude."

He looked up at me. "How can you give me advice on how to have friends?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have those bloody 'Marauder's'. That's enough to make you famous in this school, even if you are a – Muggleborn. I don't need friends. I don't need people around me all the time just to make me feel important."

I ignored the apparent jibe at my 'blood status'. "Why are they so mean to you?"

The sudden change of subject caught him off guard and he stared at me for a second, confused. "Search me," he said, hesistantly.

"It's just weird," I continued. "I mean, you seem like an okay guy."

A frown formed on his face again. "Like I said, I don't need your pity and I certainly don't need you to want to be my 'friend' because you feel sorry for me."

My mouth opened in surprise. I don't think anything like this has ever happened to me before. I stood, gathering my books. "Well, excuse me. I leave you here then. No wonder Lily can't stand you."

"What – wait," he called out, earning a glare from the librarian, but I was already heading out the library, angry at myself for even thinking about tryng to be nice to the git. Maybe Sirius and James were right.

I was turning the corner away from the library when a hand grabbed my elbow, spinning me around. It was Severus, of course, still glaring at me. "How do you know what Lily thinks?"

"It's just what I've heard," I told him, snatching my arm out of his grasp. "But, really I can't blame her."

Severus continued to glare. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" I glared back. "You're so thick you can't even see that the people in front of you are trying to be your friends. Instead, because you think you're so big and bad, you push everyone away. I heard what you did to Lily, what you said, and all because she was trying to help. To me that's just pathetic."

He looked away, staring at the floor before looking back at me. "I don't know who you think you are –"

"I think I'm right, and I know you believe I'm right too." When I realized this though, I could feel my eyes soften. I reached forward and placed my hand on his shoulder; surprisingly, he didn't jerk away. "Look, I'm not trying to be deliberately mean, but you should that you've hurt someone's feelings by the way you're acting. And maybe, if you tried to be just a little sympathetic, she'd forgive you."

He looked back me, opening his mouth as if to speak, but then he stopped. "You're eyes. . . ."

"What about my –?" Merlin, what had I done? He had been Lily's friend . . . would he see the similarites so easily. . . . From the way I saw him occasionally glance over at Lily, I'm sure he had every detail of her memorized. "You know what, never mind. I'll leave you alone now."

I turned, walking as fast as I could but Severus was keeping pace with me. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You wanted me to leave you alone, why don't you return the favor."

When his hand grabbed my arm this time, it was more intensive. I actually winced slightly. Who whould have thought a bony kid lke him would have such a strong grip. "Who are you?" he said again.

"Let go of me, Severus," I said, angrily.

"Not until you explain who you are and what you're –"

"Hey!" We both looked as Sirius strode purposefully down the hall towards us and, almost in seconds, he was by my side, ripping Severus away from me and pushing him back. "Keep your greasy hands to yourself, Snivellus."

"Bet you aren't so tough, are you Black," Severus said, glaring. "Not without Potter by your side."

"I'll show you just how tough I can be," Siriurs said, pulling his wand out of his pocket. "Come on Snivvy, you and me, right here, right now."

As the other boy pulled his wand from his pocket, I reached forward and grabbed Sirius' wand hand, lowering it. He looked at me but I looked at Severus. "He's not worth it, Sirius."

Severus looked about to say something but he thought better of it, stopping, but continuing to glare at Sirius.

Sirius put his wand back into his pocket, taking my hand. He pointed his finger at Severus. "You stay way from her. The next time I see you around her, I swear to Merlin –"

"Let's just go, Black," I said, pushing him forward. We quickly walked forward, leaving Severus alone in the hallway. Sirius wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. It was a surprise but not totally unwelcomed. I still wasn't sure if I liked this whole protectivness thing. I mean, I could take care of myself, couldn't I?

When I wasn't falling flat on my face, that is. . . .

"You alright?" Sirius asked.

"Fine," I murmured. I felt – not uncomfortable, but – weird pressed up against his side like this. I mean, this wasn't normal for me to be so close to a boy unless they were part of the family. My face felt all flushed. "Where did you come from anyway?"

"I was looking for you, really," he said, looking down at me and grinning.

I looked back to the floor, my face, if possible, getting hotter. I was perfectly capable of walking by myself without someone holding me up. Merlin, I wished he was just move his arm.

Oh, but I sincerely hoped that he didn't.

* * *

**A/N: So I know, horribly long time since my last update but I've been busy what with band camp and all this other crap so forgive me. P.S. don't forget to vote. Does she stay or does she go? P.P.S this story will be updated Mondays (yeah, I'm behind). Thanks a bunch.**


	11. Revelations

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all**

* * *

Why was I nervous?

I don't think I've ever been this nervous before a game. This was normal for me, wasn't it?

Maybe it was because I just realized how stupid it was. Two hundred and eighty people were sitting out there, waiting to see the new Seeker, waiting to see me, and all of them (most of them) were people from my present (their future) . . . people who would recognize me when I got back (if I got back).

"Toralyn?" I looked up as James approached me, looking worried. "Are you alright? You're looking a little green."

"I'm – I'm fine," I muttered.

But James was helping me to sit down. "Put your head down between your knees. That's good. It's alright to get a little nervous."

I took a couple of deep breaths before sitting up again. "I'm okay. Just excited I guess."

"Are you ready to go out?" he asked as I stood to my feet.

"Yeah," I said, though the thought of it made me feel sick again.

James gave me an encouraging smile. "You're the best Seeker we've had in a while, Tory. You'll be fine."

Nodding, I picked up my broom, moving with James as he called the team together. "Now we all know how much Slytherin hates us, but we're not going to let them stop us. We're going to win today no matter what and Slytherin knows it, which is why they'll probably play dirty, real dirty. Hopkins and Lippmann make sure you keep a watch on Maguire," he added, looking to the two burly Beaters. "They know she's good and they'll try their hardest to take her out. Got it? Alright, hands in."

James held out his hand and we covered it with our own, crying out, "GRYFFINDOR LIONS!"

I couldn't help but smile, remembering all the times I had done that before with my team. James looked over at me and smiled too. "That's the spirit. Let's go crush some snakes!!"

I held my broom over my shoulder, falling in line behind the three Chasers. I was the last one out but I could already hear the wild crowd and the announcer.

"And last but certainly not least, the newest addition to the Gryffindor team, the best Seeker this school has ever seen – Toralyn Maguire!"

Another smile came to my face as I swung the broom from my shoulder and hopped onto it, flying out and circling the stadium with my team, my ponytail blowing in the breeze and the wind and snow cool against my face.

Home at last.

* * *

**Sirius**

The game was tough, no doubt about.

It seemed the Slytherins weren't trying to take any chances with Toralyn. Every turn she made, they were there in her way. Our Beaters were constantly working to keep Bludgers away from her, meaning none of them had a lot of focus on the game. One of our Chasers got hit by a Bludger, putting her out of the game.

Toralyn looked like she was wearing down slowly. She still looked as determined as ever but she was obviously tired.

There was a flash of gold and Toralyn headed towards it, towards the Slytherin goal posts. Lippmann followed after her, crying out something that no one could hear over the cries of the audience.

That's when I saw the Bludger heading towards her.

It missed her foot by an inch but managed to smash the tail of her broom. I got to my feet as Tory clung to her broom, all of us watching helplessly as she spun around. She flew through one of the goal posts and her broom started to fall. She let go of it and made a grab for the goal post, managing to grab on to the edge of it.

The Slytherins laughed, some of the calling out goal. My heart pounding, I looked to Toralyn, who, incredibly, was smiling. James flew over and pulled her onto his broom, flying down towards the ground. They were talking with their heads together and when they landed, James was smiling too, laughing actually.

The two of them hurried over to the Madam Hooch, who conversed with them for a second before blowing her whistle.

A stunned shock ran over the crowd.

The game was over? But how was that possible.

Everyone watched silently as Toralyn stepped forward and opened her hand, realizing the Snitch.

The cheers from the Gryffindors erupted almost immediately.

I couldn't stop smiling at Toralyn as she was attacked by her teammates, all of them laughing.

She was incredible.

* * *

**Toralyn**

A towel wrapped around my wet hair, I pulled a sweatshirt over my head. My adrenaline was still pumping after such an awesome game that I jumped when a voice sounded behind me.

"This is the second time you've forced me into being worried about your life." I turned to find Sirius leaning against the door frame, a grin on his face. "You seem to draw trouble whenever you get on a broom."

I smiled at him. "Nothing could ever make me give up Quidditch. Besides, know one told you to worry. I can take care of myself."

Sirius just rolled as eyes as I grabbed my jacket, throwing it over my sweatshirt. "Are you cold?" he asked.

Looking past him at the snow and rain, I said, "Just about freezing."

If possible, the grin on Sirius' face widened. "I've got the perfect thing. Have you ever been down to the kitchens, Tory?"

Now, I know it's almost impossible to think but this actually was my first time down to the kitchens in all of my six years of Hogwarts. Its not that I hadn't wanted to go down to their, but I couldn't never work up the nerve (having a famous family makes it even worse when you get in trouble).

But being in the past must have made me more secure, because I let Sirius drag me downstairs, that crazy grin still on his face as he tickled the pear.

The house elves surged immediately. I don't think I'd ever be used to house elves. We (my family) didn't have any on principal (Aunt Hermione was opposed to the idea). Uncle Scorpius and Aunt Lily had a house elf but he (Doodles) was like Lesley's best friend and had been since birth so he was just another member of the family.

"Two hot chocolates, please," Sirius said, my hand still wrapped in his. He pulled me over in front of the fireplace and we sat down. "Nice turban, by the way," he added.

Rolling my eyes, I reached up to my head. I had forgotten I had wrapped my hair up. Pulling the towel off, I let my hair fall over my face so that the heat of the fire could dry it. I usually dry it with my wand and a brush because air drying it usually makes get all tangled and stuff, but right then I didn't really care.

I knew his hand was there before I actually felt it.

His fingertips brushed against my hair first and then my cheek as he pushed my hair back behind my ear.

I turned to look at him, surprised but not at all disappointed (hey, maybe I'm just a sucker for a guy with dark brown eyes). Though, part of me was freaking out. I shouldn't be getting so close to him at all. I should still be avoiding him.

But for the love of Merlin, I couldn't make myself move away from him, especially when his thumb began to rub back and forth across my cheek.

He was gazing at me too softly to be possible. And then he whispered, "Who is Toralyn Maguire?"

There was something about the way he said, like he knew that Toralyn 'Maguire' didn't actually exist. And even more surprising, I didn't seem to be able to care –

Until the house elves showed up with the hot chocolate, snapping me out of this trance Sirius Black was putting on me.

He removed his hand and I thanked the house elves (for more than just the cocoa) before taking a sip (and scooting ever so slightly away Sirius). His eyes were still on me but I refused to look.

That didn't stop my face from turning completely red.

What was wrong with me?

* * *

**A/N: So sorry it's been taking me forever to update. School and band camp have been keeping me busy constantly. Please forgive me and don't forget to vote on whether or not you want Toralyn to stay or leave. Thanks a bunch.**


	12. Contemplative

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

_**Some 85 years in the Present**_

* * *

Harry Potter sat in his den late one evening, his head propped in one hand while the other held a picture of his youngest granddaughter on her first birthday.

She had always been his pride and joy. Of course, he could never play favorites among his grandchildren, but Toralyn had tugged on his heartstrings the first time she gazed up at him with those big green eyes of hers.

Maybe it was because she had reminded him of himself, slightly out-casted by those around her because she was different. Sure it had been almost the same for Albus when he was her age but than again, Albus had not been the youngest, not with Lily and Hugo running underfoot. And poor Toralyn had always stood out more, what with her dark hair and eyes and her clumsiness, however quirky it may be. And even further, growing up with two older boys had not been easy.

But she had always come to him, the only one out of all his grandchildren, nieces, and nephews, to turn to him in their time of need. He could always count on finding Toralyn sitting in his den, a smile coming to her face as she called out, "Pop Pop!"

Harry would freely admit that he never thought much about having a family, especially not with Voldemort running around. Even still, married to Ginny with three kids, he never gave much thought to ever be called Grandpa, though he knew it would be a possibility. And he never would have imagined a girl like Tory, so full of energy and life, and so unique. . . .

And now she was gone.

Harry couldn't believe that it had almost been a month already and still, no sign, no clue as to where she could have gone. Was she safe? Was she scared? Was she . . . alive? It would be unbearable to even think that she might be – dead. . . .

But she was indeed missing. They had searched all of Hogwarts and its secret passages at least a hundred times. Hogsmeade had been flushed out and so had Diagon Alley, and almost a million smiling pictures of Toralyn hung from windows, poles, and doors. And yet –

"Harry?" Harry looked up to see Ginny standing in the door ways, a sad expression on her face. She shook her head. "Wearing yourself out isn't going to bring her back."

"We should have found her by now, Ginny," Harry said softly.

"And we will," She said. "But right now, you should get some rest."

Harry sat there for a moment before, nodding. He pressed his lips gently against Tory's picture before lying it down on the center of his desk and joining Ginny at the door. She slipped her arm around her husband's waist, giving him as much support as she could in this time of need.

* * *

_**Some 85 years in the past**_

The soft sound of laughter drifted up to Albus Dumbledore's office one evening as the sun was sitting just on top of the Black Lake. Albus wondered briefly who might be out on this snowy evening, and curiosity getting the best of him, he moved to the window.

Aww, Mr. Black and Miss Potter.

A slight smile came to his face as he watched the two stroll casually, standing just far enough to appear as just friends and close to be slightly more. Even from far away, Albus could see the light blush on Toralyn's cheeks, though she probably attributed it to the cold.

He had been continuously thinking about her situation, wondering just how soon he could get find a way to get her back.

But at times like this, when he saw her, smiling and laughing, the source of her joy being none other than Mr. Black. . . .

Well, he couldn't help but think that maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe it was a marvelous thing for the both of them. Maybe, it wouldn't be so much of a problem that they didn't know how to get her back to her own time –

No.

That was absurd, unthinkable.

Surely she was missed at this moment. Surely James Potter's grandchildren, her parents, were overcome with worry over her disappearance. . . .

Albus couldn't help but admit that Toralyn's appearance here had had an affect on Mr. Black, possibly a good affect. And Toralyn, though he had not known her long enough to say, had obviously changed since stepping through that door from her time to theirs.

Was it for the better though?

Below, Sirius said something and Toralyn tilted her head back, a peal of laughter tearing from her as her hood slid off her head and her hair blew slightly in the breeze. Sirius offered his arm and Toralyn took it, still laughing lightly.

Albus smiled again.

Yes, he would suppose it was for the better.

* * *

**A/N: So I know, I know, it took me forever to update this but I've been horribly busy. I hope you guys will forgive me and I hope you enjoyed. Thanks a lot.**


	13. Fights

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

Poor Dorcas was sick.

It was inevitable, Lily told me; happened every year around the same time. The poor girl just couldn't handle the cold.

It was late one night when I heard her coughing, practically choking in the bathroom. She stepped out a moment later, wrapped in her bathrobe and blanket, her hair piled on top of her head and her nose red. I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Awful," she said, flopping back onto her bed. "This is the only time when I can truly say that I absolutely hate Hogwarts."

"Have you been up to Madam Pomfrey yet?"

"No point. It's just the common cold, you know, and even if she does heal me I'll be sick again in a matter of days. That's always how it's been."

"Oh . . . I really do wish there was something I could do for you."

Dorcas rolled over on her bed, gazing at me with puppy dog eyes. "Well, there is something," she murmured.

"Name it," I told her, hoping I wasn't going to regret this decision.

"You – Sirius showed you how to get to the kitchens, didn't he?"

I smiled, swing my feet to the floor. "Alright, let's go."

Dorcas and I walked silently and slowly through the halls, giggling softly ever so often after the other told a joke. It was just after curfew, which would explain why we kept so quiet but I was pretty sure we weren't the only students still wandering around.

"So, and no you're not getting away from this, are you going to tell me what's happening with you and Sirius?" Dorcas asked suddenly.

I could feel the slight heat in my cheeks but I ignored it, looking to the ground. "Nothing's happening. I don't know why everyone keeps asking."

"Well, duh. It might be because you two are always together and you certainly act like a couple, what with the little giggles in the back of class –"

"Everyone gets to the giggles from time to time."

"— and the fact that you're always together –"

"Oh come on, just because –"

"—_and_ not to mention all the private little get-togethers –"

"You act as you and Remus don't have your own little private get-togethers, 'studying'."

Dorcas rolled her eyes. "Every in school knows that Remus and I may have a sort of fling. You and Sirius are an – an enigma. Why don't you just admit you like the guy?"

"Because I don't."

"Well, he obviously likes you."

I was silent for a moment before looking up at her. "You think so?"

I expected her to smirk at me, or even give me a snide little 'thought so', but she simply nodded and smiled. "Sirius is . . . well, it's hard to describe Sirius and it's even harder to figure out what's he thinking from time to time, but everyone, especially those fan girls of his can see that he's thinking about you."

I couldn't help the slight smile that came to my face. "Well . . . he is kind of cute."

That smirk came to her face now but before she could say anything, there was a crash from a nearby room. If possible, her smirk widened. "Speak of the devil. I bet those blasted boys are at it again."

Grinning, the two of us snuck over to the door. The shade was down and as we drew closer, the sounds that we heard within didn't sound like adolescent mischief.

"Tory," Dorcas said, wearily but I shushed her, scooting closer to the door.

The shade was up just enough for me to peer underneath. Usually I'm not this nosy, but curiosity was getting the better of me and Dorcas, who appeared beside me.

A girl, maybe a third year, stood in there, leaning against a table. I heard boys laughing and her shoulders shook as if she were joining in, but I was wrong.

She was crying.

The poor thing was terrified.

"Tory, we should go," Dorcas said, suddenly pulling on my arm and sounding frantic.

"She needs help," I said. "We've got to help her."

"We don't even have wands! We'll find a teacher! We've got to get out of here before –"

But whatever she was going to say was cut off as the blind was ripped up, revealing the face of William Stodgy.

He stared at me in shock and I stared back, scared. "Run," I murmured to Dorcas.

She followed my advice, the blanket dropping from her shoulders to avoid the hindrance. Stodgy's face broke into an evil grin before my brain told me to run. The door was flung open before I even got four steps from the door. Dorcas turned a corner in front of me, about twenty paces away, when I was grabbed around the waist.

"Let go of me!" I screamed before a hand was thrown over my mouth, but I continued to scream, struggling against my captor.

"What about the other one?" I heard someone ask.

"Let her go," I heard Stodgy say. "We've got the one I wanted."

I felt myself being carried back into the room, getting another glance at the third year before Stodgy took her by the arm and dragged her to the door. "If I find out you told anyone, well, you know what'll happen."

The little girl whimpered and I soon heard her running footsteps echoing dimly in the hallway.

Forcing a burst of strength into the my limbs, I struggled once more, kicking and scratching, this time getting away from the guy who was holding me. "Bloody hell!" the guy said. "The Mudblood drew blood!"

"Feisty thing isn't she," Stodgy drawled. I felt someone's hand in my hair and I jerked away, taking in the situation.

At least five Slytherins, including Stodgy, watched me amused, laughing. Oh Merlin, this wasn't good.

A Slytherin pushed me forward against another one, crying out, "Gross get her away from me!"

The second Slytherin pushed me into another. "I don't want her filthy germs!"

They couldn't to push me around in the tight little circle they had made, laughing and crying out obscenely.

"Not to bad looking for a Mudblood, wouldn't you say?"

"What do you got under your robes, Mudblood?"

"What say we take a look?"

I was pushed roughly into Stodgy's arms, which he wrapped around my waist, leering unpleasantly at me. "How 'bout a little fun, Mudblood? Well, fun for us anyway."

The boys around me laughed and something in me snapped. I was acting like a coward while the insult a heritage that I was partly connected to, while they insulted me.

I was a Gryffindor.

I was a Potter, damn it!

For Bloody hell's sake, I was Harry Potter granddaughter!!

My hand lifted and closed into a fist.

Stodgy fell back as I punched him in the mouth. One of his cronies grabbed me again, holding my hands behind my back. But that didn't stop my mouth. "I will not let you insult me and my family, you bastard!! We are ten times better than you could ever consider being despite the fact that our blood is not as pure as yours! But you will not, nor will ever get away with talking about them like that, you oversized rat with wings, you parasite, you – you Winged Nargle Flingback!"

Great Aunty Luna would be proud.

Stodgy was back in my face quickly, angry. He glared at me maliciously. I had bloodied his lip, I noticed with glee.

"You'll pay for that," he said.

I glared back. "I'm not scared of you."

He contemplated me for a moment before stepping back. "Prove it. . . . Give her a wand."

* * *

**Sirius**

We all looked up as Dorcas practically fell through the portrait hole, sweat dripping from her hair. Remus hurried to pick her up as she babbled incoherently.

"Slow down," I heard Remus say. "Slow down and tell me what happened."

I rolled my eyes at James. "Probably found a sale on skirts."

James was snickering when I heard Dorcas say, "She's in trouble, we've got to help Tory!"

"What's wrong with Tory?" I said, getting out of my seat. "What happened?"

"We caught Stodgy trying to torment some Ravenclaw," Dorcas cried, tears falling down her face. "He caught us and we tried to run but they grabbed her and –"

"Where is she?"

"An empty room somewhere, I'm not sure! We were on our way to the kitchens!"

"Sirius!" I heard James and Lily cry out after me as I hurried out the portrait hole but I ignored them, my thoughts on Tory and Tory alone. Stodgy was vicious and he already had it out for her. Merlin only knew what he would try to do to her.

Vaguely I heard the footsteps of my friends behind me. Which friends, I wasn't sure but it was good to know I had some back up.

I knew the way to the kitchens like the back of my hand but I was glad to hear James call out, "Third corridor, fifth door to your left!"

Thank Merlin for the Marauder's map.

My speed increased and I hurried, practically falling as I took a quick turn around a corner.

It was the sound of spells being fired that alerted me to the room.

* * *

**Toralyn**

I don't know what spells Stodgy was using or where he got them from but they were wild. I managed to dodge a couple of them and block most of them but he got me with one.

I cried out as I felt myself spin before slamming into a wall. Blood dripped from my lip, maybe from the spell, maybe from the wall but I ignored it as Stodgy's footsteps grew closer to me, is cronies crying out loudly.

I spun around. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Stodgy skidded backwards his wand landing in my hand.

"Tory!"

I turned to the door in surprise to see Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Lily, and Dorcas.

"What –?" I started confused.

"Look out!" Lily cried.

I turned back just in time for Stodgy to plant a knife in my shoulder.

* * *

**Sirius**

The wands dropped from Tory's hands and there was a moment of silence as she fell back against the wall, sliding down to the ground.

Stodgy's friends split almost in an instant, James, Remus, and Peter sprinting after them. I grabbed Stodgy by his collar, pushing him against a wall. "I kill you, you bloody git!"

"Sirius!" I heard Lily cry out. I looked to where she was kneeled on the ground, where Tory was writhing, her face scrunched up in pain.

I let go of Stodgy to check on her, not caring that he picked up his wand and ran out of the room. I kneeled on the other side of her, scared to touch her. Lily looked up at me scared. "We have to get the knife out. If she keeps moving around like this it could move towards her heart."

"Well take it out!" I said.

"I can't! She won't even let me near it!" As to prove a point, she reached for the hilt but her fingers were only inches away and Tory let out a gut wrenching scream, her breath quickening.

"Something's not right," I muttered. I took my wand from my pocket using it to cut the fabric of her robe from around the knife. I pulled it away, slowly, revealing deep purple lines spreading from the wound. "It's poisoned."

Lily looked at me and I stared back, determined. "I'll distract her, you pull it out. Can you do it?"

She nodded, her eyes wide. Dorcas appeared besides Lily, taking Toralyn's clenched hand in hers.

James and Remus came rushing back in, Peter huffing behind them. "They got away," James said.

"Doesn't matter," I said. I placed my hands on either side of Toralyn's face. "Tory, love, can you hear me?"

Her eyes shot open and her hand shot out of Dorcas's to grab onto my wrist. Her green eyes were covered in red veins and tears escaped them. I ran my thumb across her cheek. "Everything is going to be okay, love."

She shook her head slightly. "It – hurts," she gasped closing her eyes, her legs convulsing.

"We're going to get you better," I told her, looking to James. He understood, moving forward to hold her legs down. "Tory. . . . Toralyn, look at me!"

She opened her eyes again and gazed at me, her eyes searching my own. Meanwhile, Lily gently reaching forward to wrap her hands around the hilt of the knife. I nodded and she gulped, closing her eyes and pulling up with all of her force.

Tory's screams must have echoed through the castle. And all I could really do was watch helplessly as her back arched and she trashed around. I slipped my hand under her head as she went limp, her breathing still erratic.

"We've got to get her to infirmary," Remus said.

It was strange how calm we all were, James lifting her legs and me still holding onto her upper body (sure I could have carried her by myself but Lily and Dorcas didn't know about the whole running around on four legs thing). Tory clung to me unconsciously as the poison spread up to her neck.

We crashed through the doors of the infirmary, Remus and Peter holding open the door.

"What on earth is going on?!" Madam Pomfrey cried, pulling her bathrobe around her nightgown.

Toralyn's grip slackened and dropped, her body becoming limper. I looked up to Madam Pomfrey. "She's dying."

* * *

**A/N: Whew that was a mouthful. Hope you guys liked it though and I'll see you soon ******** Oh, and don't forget to vote, stay or go.**


	14. Solving Puzzles

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine at all

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine at all.**

I woke up with a start, disoriented and confused. My back and neck was killing me for some reason.

Sitting up straight in my chair (that would explain the back and neck pains) I forced my eyes to adjust to the dark. Lily and James sat next to each other, Lily's head resting on his chest (thought I'm sure she hadn't fallen asleep like that on purpose). Remus was in a chair near the end of the bed, his head lolling onto his chest, while Dorcas had stretched across two chairs, her head on Remus's shoulder. Peter was curled up on the floor with a pillow and Toralyn. . . was still unconscious.

Madam Pomfrey had been furious to say the least, shooing us all out of the room. I could have sworn I heard crashes and shouts and a couple of curse words echoing from the old woman. That was when my calm dropped and my friends watched me as I nervously paced back in fort h in front of the door. What if we had been too late getting her here? What if . . . what if she died?

It was a good hour or so before Madam Pomfrey opened the door again, telling us that Tory would be fine. She also told us to go back to our dorms but we protested, obviously.

I continued to gaze at Tory. She looked peaceful now, the purple veins having disappeared from her neck and the wound in her shoulder having shrunk. I reached forward, pushing hair out of her face.

It didn't make sense! I've only known this girl for a month now, maybe longer and already she . . . I don't know. I couldn't describe the way I felt about her, but . . . I just knew her smiles made me smile. I liked the way here eyes sparkled, even when she glared at me. I liked being around her . . . I always _wanted _to be around her.

Merlin, I was falling in love with Toralyn.

I sat back in my chair, stunned with this new information, though thinking back, I suppose it had been inevitable. She had walked through me for Merlin's sake and it had felt . . . amazing, but ever since that moment she had been on my mind at every point of the day.

This was crazy.

Insomnia taking over, there was little else to do except watch the girl of my thoughts sleep. I fiddled with a loose string in my robes. I fiddled with a loose string in the bedsheet. I fiddled with my hair. But, after I couldn't help myself any longer, I took Tory's hand in mine and ran my fingers over hers.

Her hands were soft.

I brushed my fingers across her cheek, smiling when she made a little sound in her sleep. Dreaming about me, maybe?

I was forcing myself to sit back again when I noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the pocket of her bathrobes. Curiosity killed the cat, I guess (or the dog in this case).

Turned out it was a wrinkled photo, possibly meaning that she slept with it in her pocket. I squinted at it in the dark, realizing that this was a wizard photo.

The four people stared up at me first years, I believed, but I could still recognize Toralyn, what with that long black hair of hers. Two of them looked like they could have been related what with that red hair. Why did that red-hair seem so familiar?

The red-headed boy stood with his arms crossed over a large book, little glasses perched on the end of his nose as he looked at his friends a little haughtily. The second boy, shorter with brown hair, was all smiles, happily holding onto a potted plant. Standing next to him, the red-head girl forced a glare on her face, looking sneering and smirking at the same time (she looked familiar too) while Toralyn stood out, looking proud and confident, like a true Gryffindor. They each hold their poses long enough for the flash of the camera before doubling up with laughter.

Hold on. . . .

Looking closer, I could see that I had been right. All of them were first years and Toralyn indeed had the crest of Gryffindor on her robes and the other girl had Slytherin's crest while the red-headed boy had Ravenclaw and the other boy had Hufflepuff.

They were all Hogwarts students, from different houses and obviously very close, something you didn't see around here. . . .

I was starting to put two and two together, I think. This, if I was right, would definitely explain some of the things I had been trying to put together since the very beginning.

I think I had finally figured out who Toralyn 'Maguire' was.

**A/N: So just a little filler for you. Stay tuned for the next chapter and be sure to vote does Toralyn stay or does she go back to her own time?**


	15. Christmas

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

I stared at the planner in my hands, surprised and shocked at what I saw.

It was nearly Christmas break; only a couple of days until then actually.

Stodgy pretty much got away with the whole thing, really, but only because I wouldn't tell. I wasn't a snitch and it wouldn't really make a difference whether or not I told. I much rather show up, alive and well and look him in the face than send him away with a victory.

But had been stuck n the hospital for a week now but in all actually, besides from the fact that I almost died, it was kind of fun. I was never without visitors it seemed. Lily always brought me the homework and we worked on it together; Remus and Dorcas would come to chat; James and Peter always snuck snacks to me; and Sirius . . . well, Sirius was almost always here. I don't believe he would have gone to class if I hadn't told him too. But it was nice to have him there. . . .

Until Lily brought the planner and I realized that I had been stuck in the past now for almost two months. Leaning back against my pillows, I felt an odd ache in my stomach. Did my family miss me? Were they thinking of me? Were they looking for me? Something told me they were but . . . would I ever see them again?

"Tory?" I looked up to see Sirius walking towards me, concerned. "Are you alright? Are you in pain?"

Reaching up to my face I wiped away the tears that I hadn't realized had fallen. I gave Sirius a small smile before looking aback at the planner. "Just . . . homesick."

* * *

Christmas morning arrived quickly, and I woke up to a quiet dorm (everyone else had gone home).

Around this time, Gregory would have barged into my room acting like a child instead of the nineteen-year old he was, jumping on my bed until he shad successfully managed to get me out of bed. Then we, mom, dad, my brothers, and I would open presents before gong over to the burrow to meet up with Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and the rest of the family.

Sighing I got out of bed, noticing the small pile of presents, surprised by them actually. Lily and Dorcas had pitched in together to buy a book set for me of _The Magic Touch_. I didn't even remember telling them I liked this series. Frank and Alice had gotten me a really nice white cardigan; James bought me a broom set; Peter bought me some chocolate; and Remus had gotten me some treacle tart.

Sirius' give was the last that opened, noticing the letter attached to it. I smiled as the words popped up one by one and I could almost here Sirius recording his words.

_Dear Toralyn,_

_First off I just wanted to apologize for the wrapping of your present. I've never been very good at that sort of thing and I guess today is no excuse, ha ha . . . ._

_Anyway, Tory -- just, well, I really wanted to tell you – oh bugger. . . . Just, I'm really glad you came here to Hogwarts and, Merlin I'm not at all good at this._

_Padfoot, just tell her how you feel._

_Shut up Prongs, this ting is still recording. . . ._

_Merlin, Tory, you probably think I'm the strangest guy ever, sending you this crazy letter. But hope my present will speak for itself. Hope to see you today. Forever yours truly (des that sound to sappy?),_

_Sirius._

I laid the letter down and picked up the package, laughing when I saw that he hadn't lied about his horrible wrapping skills. Removing the paper, I found a velvety black box and opening that I found the most beautiful necklace.

It was a white rose (of course) already in bloom, the petals softly opaque with a diamond in the middle.

I was shaking my head in shock when I realized that words were popping up onto the letter again.

_P.S. Before you can start the whole oh-i-can't-accept-this-its-much-to-expensive thing, I'm telling you now that it won't work. You're it Tory, and so much more._

Blushing, I reached around under my hair to clasp the necklace before moving to the wall length mirror on the back of the door. The rose rested gently just under my collarbone and I smiled at it . . . but the smile dropped quickly.

If Lesley were here, she'd be making fun of me, talking about how I finally had a boyfriend and all that and I would shake it off and laugh with her.

Lifting my hand to my mouth, I drifted to the floor, and for the first time in a long time, I let sobs rack through me, echoing in the quiet dorm.

* * *

"I thought you might be hungry."

I looked up from the fireplace to see Sirius standing over me, holding a turkey sandwich and some pumpkin juice. I took them gratefully, considering that I hadn't gone to breakfast, lunch, or dinner that day.

Sirius sat down beside me, taking a piece of parchment out of his bought and fiddling with it. "Do you like the necklace?" he asked quietly.

My hand lifted to where the rose still sat snugly and I smiled slightly. "I adore it. Thank you, Sirius."

We were silent again before Sirius handed me the parchment, or at least what I had thought was parchment. Instead I found myself staring down at an old picture of my friends and me, though I looked slightly transparent, as if I were slowly disappearing.

So Sirius knew. That would explain the slightly understanding looks he had been giving me whenever I looked sad.

I smiled again. "We took this sometime after sorting. We thought it was funny how the four of each made it into a separate house, us being the last generation of our families. People said we reminded them of the Founders. I guess the picture was a good clue."

"Yeah and I realized you seemed to know the castle a little too well to be a new student and you fly a broom just a little too naturally (not to say that a Muggleborn couldn't fly a broom like you). . . . Who are you, really?"

"Toralyn Elizabeth Potter."

"Thought so." Sirius looked slightly smug with himself but it faded soon. "So, what, James and Lily finally made up and had a kid?"

"True, but I'm not their daughter."

"But then how –?"

"Try great-granddaughter."

Sirius fell silent again, surprised. I wasn't sure why I was telling him all this. I could possibly be messing up the future, horribly, but it felt good to be talking about it. "Who are those people?"

"Well, that's Anthony Weasley, my cousin. He's my grandmother's brother's grandson, if you got all that. That's Elliot Longbottom, he's –"

"Alice and Frank's great grandson?"

"Right. And that's my other cousin, Lesley Malfoy."

"Wait – How did that happen?"

"My aunt married Lucius Malfoy's grandson. We call it the Potter-Weasley-Malfoy-Longbottom connection, even though the Longbottoms aren't exactly part of the family but they might as well be. It's so funny because I'm the only member of my family that doesn't have the bright red hair. Grandpa Harry will be all by himself in pictures from now on."

Silence fell over us again but Sirius soon changed the subject. "Do you, you know, know any of us here in the future?"

It was a hard question to answer, considering all of them were technically deceased and I didn't really have the heart to tell him that but Sirius took my silence as in answer and decided to change the subject again. "Why don't you tell me about you're family?"

A small smile began to form on my face. "Well, there was this one time. Gregory and Theodore, those are my brothers (filthy twins), decided it would be fun to still all of our cousin Sheridan's clothes. . . ."

So we continued like that for the rest of the evening and you know what?

I didn't feel so sad anymore.

* * *

**A/N: So I really hope you liked it. Don't forget to vote because, not to say the stories coming back to an end, but it's getting close.**


	16. Solving Difficulties

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter so please don't sue 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter so please don't sue********.**

I woke up next to Sirius this morning.

Don't ask me how or why because I'm not even sure.

I just know, one minute, I'm telling him this crazy story involving me, Lesley, a wand, and my hair and the next, I'm waking up in front of a dying fire with Sirius' arm wrapped around my waist and my head on his chest.

This could not be happening.

I had gotten too close and let him know everything about me . . . as if I were actually staying in the past.

Merlin what have I done?

Gently sliding out from underneath Sirius' arm, I stood, backing away from him. I can't believe I had let this happen but now, I was going to have to stop it.

Taking one last look at the guy I was pretty sure I was falling for, I ran upstairs to my dormitory.

**Sirius**

She was avoiding me.

Again.

It started the day after Christmas, when I had woken up, by myself, in the common. Confused and disoriented, I got up and went up to my dormitory, figuring that Tory had done the same but wondering why she hadn't woken me up. I figured that I'd see Tory in the morning and we'd talk.

But then when I saw her at breakfast and she saw me, she had gotten up and walked away.

And I realized the necklace I had given her was no where in site.

It was like this for the rest of the break. The rest of the gang tried to figure out what was wrong but she was ignoring them too. When Lily, Dorcas, and Alice came back after New Years, she avoided the Tower completely, disappearing from everyone.

It wasn't until the first day of classes that I was able to figure out what was wrong.

I found Tory sitting in the library that evening, surrounded by too many books to count. I sat down in front of her, moving a stack of books out of the way so I could see her. "How's it going?" I whispered.

She didn't respond. Just continued to read while I sat there.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She still didn't say anything but I realized she hadn't been reading, as she had been on the same page for the last five minutes.

"Mind explaining to me what's going on?"

When she still didn't say anything, I pulled the book away, her fingers dropping gently to the table. "Tory?" I said, softly.

"Sirius, please don't do his," she whispered looking up.

I was able to see the tears in her eyes before she hopped out of her seat, knocking over a stack of books. She mumbled an apology to the glaring librarian before hurrying deeper into the library.

Getting up from my seat, I followed.

**Toralyn**

Why wouldn't he just go away?! I leaned against a bookshelf, trying to keep the tears from falling again. Why I couldn't just stop crying?

"Tory." I tried to move again but Sirius was quicker grabbing my arm so that I was trapped against the bookcase. Surprisingly, he looked angry. "Quit running away and tell me what's wrong, Toralyn."

"I can't do this anymore," I found myself saying.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not staying here, Sirius! I – I have to go home sometime time. I shouldn't have told you so much about me, should have gotten so close to you. I let you get in and now. . . . ."

"So you've been avoiding me because I'm making it difficult for you to go home," Sirius said and I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"No!" I said, angry now because part of me knew he was right. "I don't know for sure if I'll ever get back but that's not the point. It would have never worked. Getting involved with you, with anyone could – could drastically mess up the future, my family's future and then what huh? You're making it difficult for me not to be a screw up in this time too! You're always there, always pestering me and persisting! So yes, Sirius Black, you're making it very difficult for me to avoid messing up. Incredibly difficult. Irrevocably difficult. Inexplicably, indescribably, impossibly –"

I would have continued with my "I" words had it not been for the fact that Sirius had suddenly pressed his lips against mine. . . .

So, I've been kissed before . . . maybe not plenty of times but once or twice. Being that this was not my first kiss, I could easily judge it against the other kisses that I have had. . . .

Merlin this was so much better.

Of course, as with all the best kisses, it ended too soon and I felt myself lean forward slightly when his lips left mine. Am I pathetic or what. He laughed softly when I opened my eyes. "Does that make it any easier for you?"

The clip sound of hills startled us. The librarian was coming.

Sirius took my hand and started pulling me away from the sound of her heels. "I know a shortcut," he whispered, grinning.

I let Sirius lead me through sections of books, some of which I had never seen before. It smelled dusty and moldy back in this hidden section and for a moment I couldn't breathe, but then Sirius was pushing a loose bookshelf and we were crawling out into an empty hallway, Sirius hiding the exit once more.

He took hold of my hand and pulled me away again.

**Sirius**

"Sirius!" Toralyn cried out after we had been running for a while.

Figuring we were safe now, I stopped and pulled her around in front of me, kissing her again.

I think I was still in shock after the first kiss but she had seemed to like it and she didn't stop me. Kissing Tory was . . . special for some reason. Her lips were soft and she tasted like cherries.

Merlin, I think I'm falling in love with this girl.

She pushed back from me suddenly, her hands splayed out on my chest. Both of us were breathing hard, though I wasn't sure if it was from the run or from the kiss. "This isn't a good idea. It's a mistake. You and I, we –"

"Tory," I said, stopping her from beginning another rant. She looked up at, looking torn. I smiled slightly. "Stop thinking so much. Let's – let's just see what happens. We've got plenty of time on our side."

Thankfully, she laughed at my corny joke, shaking her head. Grinning, I leaned down and kissed her again.

And thank Merlin, this time she didn't stop me.

**A/N: So about time right? Sorry I kept you waiting so long for this. I hope you enjoyed it though. See you next time and, oh yeah, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**


	17. Figuring it out

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon, snow littering the grounds of Hogwarts and making everything shine. Most of the other students were drinking hot butterbeer in Hogsmeade while the rest were bundled up inside in front of their respective fireplaces.

Of course, it was only Sirius and I who were outside, mugs of hot chocolate held between our hands.

Sirius was grinning as we walked towards the big oak tree that stood beside the now frozen Black Lake. You would think that I would have enough sense to have insisted that we stayed inside but Sirius was very persistent when he wanted to be (obviously). I watched silently as he pulled his wand from his coat pocket and used a warming spell to clear a patch of ground in front of the tree.

"Sirius, it's too cold to sit outside," I said as he sat down.

He smiled up at me, taking my hand. "I'll keep you warm."

Before I could protest he pulled me gently down to the ground, so that I was sitting between his legs. A blush came to my face that I couldn't help but I let myself relax leaning back against his chest. "This is crazy," I said, referring to the whole situation.

"That's me for you," Sirius said, his breath tickling my ear as he laughed.

We sat in silence, sipping on our drinks, one of Sirius's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Sirius?" I said quietly.

"Hmm?"

I hesitated, turning my cup in my hands. "Why me?"

Sirius was silent for a moment before I felt the tips of his gloved hand on my cheek, turning my head gently so that I was looking over my shoulder at him. He was gazing at me with a very serious expression. "Do you really have to ask that?"

Another blush came to my face as I stuttered out an explanation. "Well – well yes. I . . . in my time boys avoided me . . . well, not avoided me per say, but they didn't try to date me or anything. I mean, I'm not at all the prettiest girl in this time or mine, I'm clumsier than an elephant in ice skates, and I can't do anything right worth a Knut, and –"

"Do you always look for the bad things about yourself?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"What –?"

"First off," he said, cutting me off again, "you're very pretty. Gorgeous if I wanted to be frank. Besides that, you're sweet, funny, easy to talk to. . . . And sure you may trip up from time to time or drop stuff but that doesn't make you clumsy. Everyone has moments like that and, if you haven't noticed, your moments have gotten less and less. Stop trying to find flaws in yourself, Tory. It's not going to do anything but make you feel worse. In my own opinion, you're a catch for any guy. I'm just glad I was the one to catch you."

If possible my blush deepened and I smiled. Sirius smiled back, leaning down to kiss before I faced forward again, leaning back against his chest.

Why he was the one to make me see right, I could never be sure. Grandpa Harry had been telling me the same things since I was old enough to feel out casted and alone, but maybe it was because he was family that I never took it serious.

I have always looked at the bad in me, I realized, always made excuses. But since being here, haven't I proved that I am brave and possibly even talented, despite the fact that I can be just a tad bit clumsy.

And thinking about it, so what if I was just like Grandpa Harry? Isn't that a good thing to strive for? I mean, the guy saved the world for Merlin's sake! Why wouldn't I want people to compare me to him?

And so what if I ended up following in the footsteps of Grandma Ginny or Aunt Hermione or Uncle Ron? I could still make whatever I do my own and do it my way. No one ever said I had to do things exactly like them.

A smile graced my face as I took another sip of hot chocolate. I think I was finally starting to understand why that room sent me back here. It was so I could find myself without the distraction of all the others around me (besides Sirius of course).

I was Toralyn Elizabeth Potter and she was who I made her.

A half hour later, Sirius and I got up, Sirius pulling his wand from his pocket. I rolled my eyes as he used it to scrawl _SB & TP_ into to the trunk, drawing a wiggly heart around it. "How's that for memories, yeah?" he said grinning.

Laughing softly, I took his hand and we started back towards the castle. Looking down, I realized I had, of course, spilled a bit of chocolate on my coat.

No, not of course, I thought to myself as I used my own wand to vanish the stain.

These things happened.

_**Some 85 years in the future**_

Anthony listened as the snow crunched beneath his feet. He was alone, surprisingly, but he had wanted to be alone for once. He had a lot of thinking to do.

Tory was still gone.

And they had no where else to look.

Anthony stopped beside the big oak tree, smiling briefly as he took a moment to remember all of their times by this tree, him and Tory always constantly trying to stop the fights between Lesley and Elliot.

Funny, now, how these memories seemed to be in the forefront of his mind now, especially when he was by himself. He suppose he had taken them for granted now, considering that he had always believed that the four of them would always be together, just like Grandpa Ron, Grandma Hermione, Uncles Harry and Neville. They'd have plenty of time for plenty of more memories.

Anthony pressed his hand against the oak tree, sighing. "Tory where are you?"

It was the sudden heat underneath his hand that made him suddenly jump back in shock. He watched, surprise as letters appeared in the trunk of the tree. Stepping forward as a heart was drawn around the names, he straighted his glasses to read the letters.

_SB & TP_

" 'TP'," he whispered, tracing his fingers around the letters, which were still warm. "_Tory_?"

"ANTHONY!!"

Anthony spun as Lesley came running up to him, Elliot behind her, both of them looking frantic.

"Boy am I glad to see you," Anthony said. "You'll will not believe what –"

"Forget it now," Lesley said. "Do you have the 'Founders' with you?"

"Of course, I always carry it with me, what –?"

"Just take it out, let me see it." Anthony pulled the folded-up picture from his pocket and held it out. Lesley took it and unfolded it, shaking her head sadly. "I thought so."

"Thought what? What are you talking about?"

Lesley handed the picture back to him.

The 'Founders' was the name they had given the old picture, seeing as how they were pretending to be the founders. Younger versions of himself, Lesley, and Elliot still smiled back at him.

Toralyn was missing from the picture, an empty space in her previously occupied spot.

"We've been trying to figure out what it means," Elliot said. "Yeah, people in portraits often leave but –"

"—none of us has ever done it before because we were so content with each others company that we didn't need to leave the photo," Lesley said. "It's like she's just – disappearing. What is going on?"

Anthony stared down at the picture for a moment longer before looking back at the tree where the words _SB & TP _were still scrawled on the tree trunk. "We've got to go to the Headmaster. And then we need to owl Uncle Harry."

"Why?" Lesley asked. "What does it mean?"

"Tory's still in the castle."

"But –" Elliot said, confused. "They've searched the entire castle almost a million times already."

"Yeah, but I don't think they're looking in the right places . . . or the right time."

"What are you on about?"

"I think – I think Tory's stuck in the past."

**A/N: So, what do you think? Things are starting to fall in place right? So you can kind of see it's coming to an end. Don't forget to put in your last votes before the end. So far the majority rules in the favor of her staying. Hurry up and vote!! You've got a voice so make a choice just like on Tuesday!! Thanks for everything.**


	18. Solutions

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

**

* * *

**Harry Potter and his second son sat in the office of Headmaster Bagley both in a state of shock.

Albus Severus was the first to speak after the momentary silence. "My daughter is where?"

"Misplaced somewhere in the past years of Hogwarts," the old headmaster said once more, sad brown eyes watching the two men in front of him.

Albus pushed red hair out of his face at almost the exact same moment his father pushed at his own graying black hair. It was amazing how alike they seemed to be and how alike Toralyn was to them. How often had he seen Toralyn sweep her hair away in exactly the same way, while sitting worried in the chair in front of his desk? He stopped the slight smile that thought to come to his face as he thought of the girl's guilty crooked grin. She was a gem, that girl. Bagley didn't often play favorites and, when, she deserved them, Toralyn received her punishments, but she was definitely a pleasure to have at this school.

"So," the eldest Potter said, "how do we get her back?"

Bagley folded his hands in front of him, leaning forward in his chair. "Well, I'm afraid we have two problems . . . as you both know, time is a very delicate and dangerous anomaly. Any sort of mishap could drastically destroy time as we know it."

"What exactly are you trying to say, Professor?" Albus asked, also leaning forward, an angry glint in his eyes.

"Bagley sighed. "Your daughter has been missing for three months. Whether or not this is the same time space where she is, it is still on inexplicable amount of time for time to be, for lack of a better word, turned upside down."

"Do you really think we care about that?" Albus cried out.

"Mr. Potter –"

My little girl is lost! Possibly hurt and scared! Who cares about the time!? We have to get her back now!"

"Albus," Harry said calmly, putting his hand on his son's shoulder. When the younger man had sat back, still fuming but quiet, Harry turned to the Headmaster. "Professor, we are willing to try anything to get Toralyn back, so please sir. . . ."

Bagley nodded. "We should be able to acquire time turners to send someone back to find Miss Potter. It'll be dangers though. Who ever goes back for her must not be seen."

"You said there were two problems," Harry said.

"We're – we are not exactly sure where she might be in time."

"Are there any clues?"

"Well besides the fact that she has disappeared from photos. . . . Are either of you familiar with the initials 'SB'?"

* * *

**A/N: So this is just a filler and a chance to give you one more chance to vote before the end ******** Hope you guys like it and I'll see you next time. Sorry it took me so long to update. **


	19. Decisions

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**

* * *

**

I stood at next to James on the sideline, watching the other two Chasers train the Keepers while the Beaters hit the Bludgers back and forth.

"So, how is everything going?" James asked suddenly.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was watching the team just as I had been, seemingly interested in only that. The question caught me slightly off guard.

"Everything's fine," I said warily. "How about you?"

James shrugged with a smile on his face. "I just ask because you know, it's so rare to see you or Sirius now-a-days. I was just wondering."

A blush came to my face. "You act as if we're never around you guys."

James laughed. "When you are, you might as well not be, seeing how wrapped up you two are in each other."

"You're one to talk, the way you act around Lily."

He laughed again. "Okay, okay, I give. Point to you."

He turned to me, leaning slightly against his broom handle as the smile and laughter falling from his face. "So, when will you be going back?"

I almost dropped my broom, trying to regain my composure before I stuttered, "W-what? Go back where? What are you talking about?"

James rolled his eyes slightly, a sad smile on his face. "I may not have gotten as many O.W.L.s as my parents wanted but I'm not dumb. I notice things. Like the fact that you knew this school a little to well. The fact you were already wearing Gryffindor robes when you got here even though you hadn't been sorted. The fact that you have Lily's eyes isn't hard to miss. And, though you probably hate to hear it, the fact that you look a little bit like me hasn't escaped my attention either. We're related but I don't think you're my daughter. . . . There's something about you that's different, maybe from your mom or dad . . . but you're a Potter no doubt."

I opened my mouth to speak, stuttering over my denial but James stopped me. "You don't have to explain anything to me now or ever, but just here me out. Sirius is my best mate, my brother, has been since first year. I sat that to say this: I have never seen Sirius so . . . so in love with a girl."

"He doesn't –"

"He does and everyone knows it. You're his longest relationship."

"It's only been three weeks!"

"Officially. He's been courting you since October." James waited until he was sure I wasn't going to say anything before he continued. "You know, for a while, I had hoped you'd keep ignoring him. I kept telling myself that it wouldn't last, that Sirius would get over you because you kept ignoring him and you'd disappear (not that I wanted you to just disappear) and go back to whenever you cam from and life would be normal again. But four months later, you're still here and I've seen the way Sirius looks at you and how happy he is . . . . Have you told him?

"Of course," I said indignantly.

"Good. So . . . original question still stands."

I sighed. "I don't know if I'm going to be offered a chance to go back."

"But if you do?"

"I don't know James. I've already messed up the past so much but . . . but I can't – make myself go. I – I . . . ."

"You love him too, don't you." It wasn't a question so I didn't answer, but my silence was enough. James placed a hand on my shoulder. "You've got to do what's right for you, Tory."

"James!" James and I looked up to the tired Keeper and Chasers. The Keeper frowned. "How much longer do we got to keep this up?"

"We're coming u now!" James called back. "Hey," he added, turning to me again. 'Whatever decision you make, know that I am behind you all the way."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He ran his fingers through my hair, ruffling it. "Let's go play, Kiddo."

Grinning slightly, I hoped onto my broom and followed James into the air. The decision that was right for me.

But what was it?

* * *

Harry Potter stood under the bleachers of the Pitch, watching Tory fly. She had gotten her skills from him, he had always thought. But, watching her now, flying through hops and pass Bludgers after the Snitch, he could see she was better than he had been, had her own skills.

He grinned as his dad called the team in, running a hand through his hair. He didn't look nearly as nervous as Harry had felt in his own first year as Captain. But than again, James didn't have the worry of Voldemort over his head. . . . . Not yet anyway.

Harry waited until the huddle broke and the rest of the team hurried into the locker room to escape the cold, Tory lagging behind as she always did, swinging her broom casually behind her.

Harry stepped from behind the bleachers, pulling the hood from his head. "Tory."

* * *

I spun around when I heard my name. A man was walking towards me, pulling off his hood. At first, I thought I was seeing things. But then tears came to my eyes and my broom fell from my hands as I ran to my Grandpa, throwing my arms around his neck. He held me in his arms as I cried, tears of relief, joy . . . and sadness.

Grandpa Harry set me down, wiping tears from my face. He smiled. "We've missed you so much, Love."

"Oh, and I've missed you all too," I said, pressing my face against his chest. I looked up, smiling now. "How? –"

"I don't have much time to explain. We've got to leave now."

I stepped back from him slightly. "Now? Do – do I have a chance to say goodbye?"

"I'm afraid not, love. And from the looks of it, it might be for the best." Grandpa Harry bent so that he could look me in my eyes. "What's wrong Tory?"

I gave a weak laugh. "Nothing! Nothing – I just . . . you know, let's just go home."

"Toralyn, you've always been able to talk to me. What is it you're not telling me? Hesitated a moment too long. Grandpa straightened. "Merlin."

He moved to side down on the bleachers. I followed. He stared at the ground for a moment before looking at me. "I never thought what I would do if you didn't want to come home."

"What made you think that?" I asked.

Grandpa Harry smiled softly. "I'm old, Tory, not senile. And you're in love."

A small smile came to my face. "You're the second person to say something like that to me today."

"In all my of the sixteen years of your life, Tory, this is the first time I've seen you sincerely happy, surrounded by people who really appreciate you."

I sat down next to him. "You appreciate me."

He smiled again, brushing a piece of hair out of my face. "Not nearly enough as I should have. . . . What do you want to do, Tory?"

I looked down at my hands before giving him a small smile. "I want to do whatever makes you and the family happy."

Grandpa Harry smiled back, placing his hands on either side of my face. "What makes you happy?"

The smile slide from my face again.

Overhead, dark clouds covered the dark sky.

* * *

**A/N: So I had writers' block, forgive me. Here you go though and I hope you enjoyed. We have finals this week but I've only got like one so I should be able to update fairly quickly. Stay tuned.**


	20. Decided

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but Toralyn :-)**

**

* * *

**_**Sirius**_

I flipped pages lazily in my text book, looking up at the window. It looked like it was going to hail.

I was bored once more. Tory and Prongs were at Quidditch practice, Remus was in the library (or at least that was what he said; I'm pretty sure he ran off with Dorcas somewhere), and Peter . . . Peter was having a good old nap upstairs, I think.

The portrait hole opened up and Prongs and the team spilled in loud and laughing.

"Looks like we beat the storm, guys," Prongs was saying. "Get plenty of rest. We've got a big game tomorrow."

The team broke apart heading for their separate dorms. . . . That's when I noticed that Tory wasn't with them.

James came over and plopped down in the chair next to me. "'Studying' I see," he said, grinning. He looked around. "Where's Tory?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," I said, putting my book down. "Wasn't she – she was at practice?"

"Yeah but, I could've sworn she was right behind us –" James trailed off, his face slightly pale. He looked to me as I stood.

"I'm gonna go find her. Maybe she went down to the kitchens." I was nearly to the portrait hole when Prongs called out, "Sirius."

I turned to see him stand from his own chair. He hesitated. "Don't – don't be surprised if you – if you can't find her."

My heart stopped for a moment. "What are you talking about Prongs?"

He looked down. "Just, she – she might have gone home. . . . You know, back to her family."

He knew.

It was the first thought that came to mind. I suppose it should have been obvious that he would figure it out. He was, after all, her great-grandfather.

But I brushed it aside, rolling my eyes. "She's . . . she's probably in the kitchen like I said. You know she loves the elves' hot chocolate. I'll be back."

I climbed out of the portrait hole, my confidence fading. I wasn't going to find her, I told myself, even as I continued to walk through the hall, checking classrooms, and the library.

She was gone.

I should have realized this would happen. She had warned me. But – but I was hoping she would say goodbye.

I let my feet carry me down to the kitchens where the house elves offered me everything and anything . . . but she wasn't there.

A clock tolled out through the castle signaling curfew. A half hour had gone by. They, her family, had taken her back.

I was in the entrance hall when the giant oak door pushed open. I put a fake smile on my face, preparing to charm whatever teacher walked through the door. . . . . But it wasn't a teacher.

* * *

_**Toralyn**_

"_You can't change anything you know." I looked to Grandpa Harry who smiled knowingly. "f you were to stay, you couldn't change anything." _

"_But I could!" I said. "I could – I could make sure Sirius stays the Secret Keeper for Lily and James." _

"_Hmm – but then Voldemort would come after Sirius and possibly still find my parents. Or he'd go after Neville's family." _

_I frowned thinking. "I . . . I could tell everyone about Peter." _

"_Still, I think that would succeed in getting people hurt." _

"_Oh, come on, Pop Pop! I could do so much more! I could stop Snape from ever hearing the prophecy. . . . . or, the least I can do is keep you out of the Dursleys –" _

"_Tory." Grandpa Harry stopped my rant. "My life, no matter how awful it was, made me who I am today. It made me strong, more confident. . . . . It made me crave a family. Like the wonderful one that I have. . . .. Made me crave for someone like Grandma Ginny. . . for kids like your dad . . . for a sweet little girl like you. I wouldn't change it for anything."_

"_But if I stay, you won't have me anymore." _

"_Of course I will. Maybe not as my granddaughter. But I'm sure we'll meet again if you stay. . . . And it doesn't matter. I love you, Tory, always." _

"_I love you too, Pop Pop. Forever."_

_

* * *

_It was with these thoughts that I pushed open the door of the Entrance hall, glad to get out of the storm. My uniform and hair were soaked, naturally, but what did I expect. It was past curfew, I reminded myself as I pushed the heavy door closed as gently as I could.

When I turned, I felt myself being pressed back against the door, hands being slipped into my hair, and lips being pressed against mine. It was the best kiss I've ever gotten, hands down. My heart must have been beating at a mile a minute and continued to do so even after the kiss ended.

"Well," I said, slightly out of breath, "I definitely wasn't expecting that."

Sirius grinned, softly. "You're still here. . . . . James warned me --- I wasn't . . . . . I was worried I didn't get to say goodbye."

I placed my hands on his chest. "I wouldn't do that to you, Sirius. . . . I had a chance to leave, but –"

He didn't even let me finish so I guess he understood what I was going to say. Why is it that he can make me go weak in the knees with a simple kiss?

"We should get back to the common room," he said, pressing a third kiss against my lips.

I smiled. "You're the one who's keeping us here."

"You're not stopping me," he responded, smiling too.

"Touché. Come on, I'm soaked still."

He took my hand and we started for the tower, not worrying about getting caught.

* * *

_**Harry**_

"You found her." Harry looked up to see Albus Severus standing at the door of his study. "You said you didn't but I know you did. . . . . Why didn't you bring her back?"

"She was happy there, Al," Harry said, simply finding no reason to continue lying.

"And she wasn't happy here?"

"Not entirely. She felt out casted and alone."

"But we doted on her!"

"Exactly!" Harry got to his feet and walked towards his son. "We expected too much of her. Expected her to accomplish everything we've accomplished."

"She had the capabilities too. She's a Potter!"

"She's a sixteen year old girl! She's having enough trouble trying to decide who she is without us adding more pressure on her."

Albus was silent for a moment before he sighed. "What should I do?"

"If you really care about her, you'll do what it takes to make her happy." Harry watched his son contemplate this before the younger man nodded and turned, heading out of the house.

He heard the 'pop' of his son's Disapparation, before he went to his desk, picking up the frame that had once held Toralyn's picture. His son was mad at him and she was practically ghost-like in her picture, but by this time tomorrow it wouldn't matter. Tory's choice to stay was going to change at least this part of the future. There may not be a baby girl with bright green eyes born June 27th. Instead, there may be a bright green eyed God-mother for him to share with his three children.

And he'd be fine with that.

* * *

**A/N: So this is not the end, I've decided. Stay tuned for more but tell me what you think. Thanks everyone. :-)  
**


	21. Surprises

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

**

* * *

**

_**Six years later**_

I slid open the gate to the flat from the lift, locking it as I stepped inside. "Sirius!"

I pulled off my robes and my heels, rubbing the bottom of my feet and flinging them both onto the couch as I undid my tie. "Why did I decide to wear heels today? Sirius, are you home?"

I screamed slightly as I was swopped up from behind. Sirius laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "How was work?"

"Urgh, busy, you know, same as usual. Loads of paperwork, loads of meetings, and loads of other stuff involving desks. You know, when I signed up to be the sports photographer for the _Prophet_, I pictured more, I don't know . . . broom work."

"As long as that journalist, what's his name, Bigoted Git, isn't flirting with you anymore, I'm okay with deskwork."

"His name is Flash Hanson, one of the best sports journalist ever, and I think my little guard dog puppy scared him away."

"I am hardly a puppy love."

I laughed. "How was work for you?"

"Training was brutal, but it helps me to know I might be the one to bring in that crazy, evil cousin of mine. But today, my love, is about you, not work or anything else."

We had been slowly walking through the flat towards the back, Sirius nudging the door of the bathroom open with his foot.

"What is all this?" I said, surprised. A bubble bath was ready for me, I saw, scented candles lighting the room and the wireless playing soft music.

"Your time to relax, love," Sirius said, grinning. He set me down, grabbing the doorknob. "There's an outfit on the back of the door and shoes by the sink. Just take your time and I'm going to make dinner."

"You?" I said grinning.

"Just get in the bath," he said, rolling his eyes and closing the door.

Laughing, I did as he said, taking off my corporate clothing and slipping into the water up to my chin.

It had been six years since my decision to stay in the past . . . well, not to the day but just past. Sirius and I, obviously, were still together. There had been a moment after school when we had "broken up" (about a month) and had both been miserable. So here we were.

Graduated from Hogwarts, I spent my days with Lily and her family. It took me two years to realize that I was a pretty decent photographer. It took the same amount of time for Lily to finally go out on a date with James (she ignored him all through seventh year). We, Lily and I, moved out together and lived in an apartment until James proposed. Lily made him wait a couple of months before she said yes. They got married last year and I moved in with Sirius. And so far it was going good. I worked as the sports photographer for the _Daily Prophet_ and Sirius was training to be an Auror. He technically didn't need the money but he said it felt good to work for it.

About an hour later, the water got cold. I pulled a towel around me and walked to the door, unzipping the garment bag on the door. My eyes opened wide in surprise.

Oh, Sirius was gonna get it.

* * *

When I opened the door, I could smell something delicious floating through the hallway. I walked into the kitchen to find Sirius lighting two candles, the small table set for two.

"This is amazing," I said, in awe.

Sirius looked up, eyeing the dark green dress he had bought for me. The dress was high collared and sleeveless, a regular old evening gown. I left my hair down for once, because I knew he liked it like that.

"I'll say amazing," he said. He grinned, moving towards me with his hand out. He had combed back his hair and was wearing dress robes and everything. He really went all out for this. I was surprised and pleased. I mean, it was only my twenty-second birthday.

"You look dashing," I told him as he took my hand and kissed it.

"And you look gorgeous," he replied, pulling out my chair for me. "Happy birthday love."

We ate and talked together over a delicious meal of lamb, salad, and vanilla cake. Sirius of course, had not cooked the food (more like bought) but it was the thought that counted.

"And now, for your present," Sirius said, getting up as he finished his last bite of cake.

"After all this you really didn't have to get me anything else," I told him.

"Of course I did. Now I just – need to find it."

I smiled, watching him search through the kitchen drawers and in the living room. He gave me a guilty look. "I'm gonna go check the bedroom. Can you keep looking here for me?"

"Sure," I said as he left the room.

"It should be in a red box!" he called from the hallway.

Not really knowing where else to look, I checked our table lifting up the plates and things. It was underneath Sirius's napkin that I found the box, picking it up.

"Sirius, I found –" I stopped, the box now open in my hand.

Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring, a big diamond in the middle and two smaller green ones on either side.

Sirius cleared his throat and I turned to find him kneeling on the ground.

"So I prepared all this," he started, "but I forgot to prepare a speech. It's been six years, though, and I know that love you so much and—"

I cut him off, lacing my finger over his lips. "Yes."

He took my hand. "Really?"

I nodded, tears coming to my eyes. "Yes."

I couldn't help but laugh as he jumped to his feet, taking the ring from the box and putting it on my finger. His arms slipped around my waist and he picked me up, spinning me around.

Hands down, best birthday ever.

* * *

**A/N: So let me know what you think. I'm thinking maybe four or five more chapters. I'll let you know. Thanks guys.**


	22. New Addition

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever that belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_**2 years after that**_

"Sit down, Sirius, you're gonna pass out if you keep this up."

I stopped pacing and looked to Remus, who had spoken, and James, who was smiling at my sympathetically. Peter had been missing in action for a while now, though we weren't sure why. I had tried to get in touch with him to tell him the good news but. . . .

Little baby Harry sighed from his carrier before settling back asleep again. He was just a month old to the day and already he looked like James, his tiny thumb in his mouth. He and my kid were gonna be the best of friends, I could already tell.

I sat down in between James and Remus, running hands over my face. "This is torture."

"Trust me, I understand," James said, brushing his hand over the wisps of Harry's black hair.

"So, you think he'll have your eyes or hers?" Remus asked, trying to help keep me occupied.

It didn't work. "Hers, no doubt. Am I supposed to be this terrifed?"

"Oh definitely," James said, grinning. "You're worried you won't be able to handle it, right?"

I nodded, still staring at the ground.

"Don't worry, it'll pass. Just as son as you look into the kid's eyes. Watch."

"Mr. Black?" I looked up to see the Healer smiling at me. "It's a girl."

"A girl?" James and Remus said, surprised but I barely heard them as I hopped to my feet and hurried into the room. They followed me, James swooping Harry up into his arms.

Lily was laughing through her tears while Mrs. Evans was slumped down in her chain, looking as if she had just delieverd the baby herself. "Two babies in a month. I'm getting to old for this."

But Tory . . . Merlin, she looked radiant. She smiled up at me and then back down at the little thing in her arms. Lily moved to James and Harry as I moved next to Toralyn, leaning forward to kiss her.

The baby in her arms cried out softly, drawing our attention back to her. She was beautiful already, little brown wisps of hair on top of her head, which would surely darken soon.

"Have you decided on a name?" the Healer asked.

Tory and I looked at the baby before looking at each other. We had been arguing over names for months . . . but then again, we had been fairly sure the baby would be a boy. . . .

"Eden," Tory said, suddenly.

I smiled. It had been one of the names I had thrown out there when we had been thinking about them. "Eden Jordan," I finished, putting in a name she had liked.

"Eden Jordan, it is," the Healer said.

And that is how on August 31st, little Eden Jordan Black came into our lives.

* * *

I sat in a chain, rubbing my fingers over the back of Tory's hand. She was asleep, of course, but who could blame her. James, Lily, and Harry had gone home when Harry had started to fuss, though, if you asked me, he started to fuss more when they had to leave. He had taken one tiny glance at Eden and gave a toothless grin. It was cute, to say the least, that he already liked her.

I told James to watch his son.

There was a soft little whimper and then Eden started to cry.

"Oh," I mumbled, looking to Tory who was starting to stir. I didn't want her to wake up so I moved over to the tiny crib, slipping one hand under Eden's head and another under her small body.

I was nervous as anything. What could I do? I didn't know anything about being a father and my own father hadn't been a very good example.

"Shh, it's okay," I whispered, rocking her gently. "Daddy's got you."

Her lower lip trembled slightly and she took a sharp breath. I prepared for the worst . . . but it didn't come.

Instead, I found myself gazing into what I realized would be the dark brown eyes of my precious little girl.

She was going to have my eyes.

Eden reached a tiny hand up towards me, resting it against my lips. Tears came to my eyes as I laughed softly, kissing her palm. "Hey there, Eddie."

Tory would kill me later for the nickname but Eden seemed to like it as she cooed softly. I held her in my arms for a while longer, watching her as she yawned, her head turning into my arm. Minutes later, she was asleep again. I gently laid her back down in her crib, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

I turned back to Tory's bed to find her watching me, a smile on her face. "For what it's worth, I think you'll make a marvelous dad."

I grinned, moving back to my chair by her bed. "It's worth a lot."

For the rest of the night we sat there in Tory's hospital bed, watching our child. Our baby girl who would grow up to be just as beautiful as her mother with soft dark brown eyes of her own.

Our lovely Eden Jordan Black.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me a minute to update. I've been getting settled in at home, thankfully. Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for two more chapters.**


	23. Nothing

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything that looks like it belongs to J.K. Rowling, actually does belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_**Thirteen Years Later**_

_Dear Mom,_

_So, I'm officially ready to come home. This has been the worst year ever. Forget first year when I fretted constantly over the fact that You-Know-Who might burst into the common room at any second. Forget second year when I worried about being attacked by the Basilisk (never mind the fact that I was Pureblood; it still could have happened). _

_This year, everyone hates me because of dad. _

_I know you told me not to listen to what anyone says about him, that none of it is true, but you can't see the way people look at me, the way Harry looks at me. It's as if these last two years never happened and Harry and I were never friends. I can tell he tries to act as if it doesn't bother him but it's so easy to see it does. Mom, he wants to kill him, kill my dad because of what he supposedly did to his parents. We had the biggest argument the other night when I found out. I'm surprised you didn't hear it other there, back at home. _

_I don't know what I should do. I want to stick by my friend's side but it's my dad for Merlin's sake, even if I don't even really remember the guy. I need some advice, please. Or, if you don't have any, could you please take me out of school, at least until next year. I can't do this anymore. I'm lonely and scared and tired, mommy. Please write back soon._

_Love, _

_Your daughter_

I sighed as I folded up the letter from my little girl. There wasn't much I could do except tell her to stick it out. Harry didn't understand and there was no way I could explain it to him or to her without revealing too much.

Arms slipped around my waist and I leaned back against the strong chest. "I've finished it," Sirius said, softly.

"That's good," I told him.

"I left a lot to Harry and Eddie, the house for one, some of the money."

"She'll probably give the house to Harry and he can keep the money. Eddie and I have gotten by so far."

"How's she doing?"

I sighed again, turning to my husband. His chin still had stubble and he looked tired and ragged but, Merlin, was I glad to see him again. Thirteen years was a horribly long time to be away from someone you love.

I had to let him go after Peter, just as Grandpa had asked of me. Sirius knew I knew that it was going to happen but he didn't hate me for it because he knew it was something I had to let happen. I hadn't, though, realized just how hard that would be. Halloween night when he had left to go check on Lily, James, and Harry, leaving Eden and me alone in our house just outside of London, I had cried until I fell asleep, Eden in my arms.

It was hard, dealing with the sympathetic looks of some and the criticizing looks of others when they found out my last name. It was hard, knowing that my baby would persecuted at school before anyone really got to know her, telling her she'd be a 'filthy Slytherin' before the hat had even touched her head. But it was the hardest knowing that I could have stopped this, could have kept our family the happy little family that it had been. And, boy, did I just want to throw my arms around Sirius's neck and hold him to me until the next day, beg him not to leave the house.

But I couldn't.

"She's miserable," I told him. "As is Harry," I added before he could ask, knowing he would. "They just – they don't understand."

"I wish I had some way to fix this," Sirius said.

"If you can catch Peter, you'll be able to come home, right?"

"Yes, but I need to find a way to get to him first." Sirius kissed me quickly before stepping back to Apparate. He gave me a sad, small smile which I returned before he disappeared.

Tears fell from my eyes once more. Of course, I knew that he'd never catch Peter.

And there was nothing I could do.

* * *

**A/N: Just a short kind of filler. It's getting close to the end. One more chapter I think.**


	24. Almost Made It

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

_**Two years later**_

I felt myself be pulled down to the ground, a green spell flying over my head. Sirius grinned at me. "Having fun love?"

I rolled my eyes, quickly jumping to my feet. The Order members were gathered together, fighting a number of Death Eaters and trying to protect those we've considered our children.

Harry and Eden, I saw, were struggling to pull a jinxed Neville up the stairs, the Prophecy in Harry's arm.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely couple." Sirius and I spun to find Bellatrix Lestrange, that insane, sadistic grin on her face.

"Bellatrix, you're looking . . . well," I said. She had once been very pretty, I was told. It was hard to believe from the way she was looking at us now.

"As are you, dear cousin-in-law," she said. "Could have done a lot better than Sirius but what can I expect from a Mudblood?"

I was about to respond when I heard Eden cry out, followed by the soft sound of breaking glass. The prophecy had been smashed.

Lucius Malfoy appeared almost seemingly from nowhere. He fired a spell at my daughter that she narrowly avoided. Lucky for him, I would have to commit murder today.

"Go help her!" Sirius said, throwing up a protection spell as Bellatrix suddenly attacked.

I nodded, ducking spells as I ran up the steps, firing a jinx at Malfoy. "Get away from her!"

He blocked my jinx, preparing to fight me. "Get out of here!" I yelled at Harry and Eden.

Harry took Eden's hand and they ran down the steps.

As I fought against Malfoy, I heard Sirius laughing and joking behind me, just like old times. "Is that the best you got?" I heard him say.

"Sirius!" Harry cried out.

Distracted, I looked on in horror as Lestrange hit Sirius in his chest, stunning him. His eyes flickered to me as he fell backwards, towards the Veil.

It was as everything slowed down. I spun, running towards him. I could make it. I could get to him before he fell through. . . .

A pain in my back.

The world spun in a complete circle.

I was falling.

Landing hard on the steps.

Watching through blurred eyes as Sirius fell completely through the Veil.

Harry yelling his name.

Eden crying out to me.

Bellatrix laughing, running away as Dumbledore appeared.

Lucius Malfoy's feet coming towards me. . . .

I turned onto my back, surprising him as I used my wand to tie him up. He fell backwards and I levitated him to the center of the room where Dumbledore was tying up the rest of the Death Eaters except –

Where was Bellatrix?

Where were Harry and Eden?

"Harry!" I heard Eden cry out. It was soft and distant, but I could catch up.

With one last look at the veil and at the spot where my lost love once stood, I ran after my daughter and god-son.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I lied. One more chapter. Stay tuned.**


	25. Happy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Twenty-one Years later**_

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Grandmum! Happy Birthday to you!"

I smiled as I leaned forward, blowing out the candles in front of me. My family around me cheered, laughing and giggling. Little Hugo Weasley threw his arms around my neck in a hug.

So, my Sixtieth birthday.

There were many days when I thought I wouldn't make it.

The day Sirius died was a big one. I had held Eden in my arms one day and Harry the next, letting them both cry it out while I tried to remain strong for them. In the end, it was Remus who held me as I cried for the first time in ages.

And then I lost him too.

The war was torture.

But there were some bright sides, I suppose.

I had been so intent on not changing the future, watching what I said, what I did, I didn't realize I had already changed it so much. This is how I ended up watching Arthur Weasley walk Eden down the aisle to marry Ron.

How on earth was I supposed to see that coming?

I hadn't even known they had been romantically involved!

But I had been happy either way and surprised when Ginny married Harry. Hermione, however, went on to marry Seamus Finnigan.

Though I never would have seen that coming either.

And so now, the Potter-Weasley-Malfoy-Longbottom Connection would be officially changed to the Potter-Weasley-Malfoy-Longbottom-Finnigan connection. Talk about a mouthful.

And I was still able to meet my 'dad', and I got to see Lily and James Sirius more often too.

Hugo Weasley was my favorite though I would never admit it because I loved all my children equally.

As my family laughed and talked around me, I looked up to the sky. I wondered often if Sirius watched over us, if he saw this beautiful picture that we helped create.

Merlin I missed him.

There wasn't a moment when I didn't find myself wishing that I had forced Sirius to stay home that Halloween night. If I had, he might have found himself in that situation in the Department of Mysteries.

But I knew he wouldn't have let me change it, even if he had known what was going to happen.

There were times when I wondered what else would change with me being here. Would 'I' still be born to Albus and Marilyn Potter? Or would it be some other little green-eyed, black haired baby for Harry to adore? Would Albus even be marrying Marilyn?

What would happen?

I looked to Eden and Harry, the two thirty-six-year olds giggling as if they were still teenagers, still the best of friends as their fathers had been before them. Lily ran over to them and Harry lifted the little girl in her arms, spinning her around. And I found that I was happy with the way things turned out. Of course, I would always miss Sirius but I would also cherish the moments we had together, those years after school and when Eden was first born. Those stolen five minutes in a broom closet during seventh year.

Sirius had helped me find myself, helped me find what I was destined for. He helped me love myself and, in response, I was able to love him.

I, for the first time, loved my life.

"Grandmum?" I looked to Hugo who was watching me concerned, his eyes bright green . . . just like mine. "Is everything okay?"

I realized that a tear had slipped down my face. I wiped it away quickly, smiling and tapping the tip of his nose. "I'm just happy, love. Oh so very happy."

* * *

**A/N: So I figured out why this story was bothering me. Though it would have been cute for Eden and Harry to be together, people reminded me of one simple fact: Eden is technically Harry's great great granddaughter. So I still managed to make the end slightly AU, slightly off but I hope you like it still. Thanks for everything.**


	26. Alternate Ending

**A/N: So I was randomly reading through this story again and I decided I wanted to write an alternate ending to this story! I hope you like this almost as much as you liked the original. **

* * *

_**Sirius**_

I flipped pages lazily in my text book, looking up at the window. It looked like it was going to hail.

I was bored once more. Tory and Prongs were at Quidditch practice, Remus was in the library (or at least that was what he said; I'm pretty sure he ran off with Dorcas somewhere), and Peter . . . Peter was having a good old nap upstairs, I think.

The portrait hole opened up and Prongs and the team spilled in loud and laughing.

"Looks like we beat the storm, guys," Prongs was saying. "Get plenty of rest. We've got a big game tomorrow."

The team broke apart heading for their separate dorms. . . . That's when I noticed that Tory wasn't with them.

James came over and plopped down in the chair next to me. "'Studying' I see," he said, grinning. He looked around. "Where's Tory?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," I said, putting my book down. "Wasn't she – she was at practice?"

"Yeah but, I could've sworn she was right behind us –" James trailed off, his face slightly pale. He looked to me as I stood.

"I'm gonna go find her. Maybe she went down to the kitchens." I was nearly to the portrait hole when Prongs called out, "Sirius."

I turned to see him stand from his own chair. He hesitated. "Don't – don't be surprised if you – if you can't find her."

My heart stopped for a moment. "What are you talking about Prongs?"

He looked down. "Just, she – she might have gone home. . . . You know, back to her family."

He knew.

It was the first thought that came to mind. I suppose it should have been obvious that he would figure it out. He was, after all, her great-grandfather.

But I brushed it aside, rolling my eyes. "She's . . . she's probably in the kitchen like I said. You know she loves the elves' hot chocolate. I'll be back."

I climbed out of the portrait hole, my confidence fading. I wasn't going to find her, I told myself, even as I continued to walk through the hall, checking classrooms, and the library.

She was gone.

I should have realized this would happen. She had warned me. But – but I was hoping she would say goodbye.

I let my feet carry me down to the kitchens where the house elves offered me everything and anything . . . but she wasn't there.

A clock tolled out through the castle signaling curfew. A half hour had gone by. They, her family, had taken her back.

I didn't get to say goodbye.

* * *

_**Some 85 years In The Present**_

Anthony sat in his dormitory trying to focus on homework but he couldn't.

What if Uncle Harry couldn't find Toralyn? What if something awful had happened to her? Or worse, what if Uncle Harry found her and she didn't come back? She had never felt as she belonged here, no matter how often he and the others tried to assure her that she did. What if she fit in better in the past? What if he never saw her anymore?

Anthony sighed, throwing down his quill and running his hands through his hair. He reached over to his desk, pulling open the drawer and picking up "The Founders". He knew it might make him even more depressed but it was his favorite moment with the four of them.

In the picture, Lesley, Elliott, and himself were jumping up and down, waving their arms frantically and happily. Tory was –

Anthony scrambled off his bed, his books and parchment falling to the floor as he hurried to put on his trainers. He hopped on one foot to the stairs, almost tumbling down the steps as he got his other shoe on. His housemates stared at him as he ran out the door, hearing it slam behind him. He vaguely thought he should have grabbed a coat but he was in too much of a hurry.

"Mr. Weasley!" One of the professors yelled but he didn't stop. His trainers slipped and his hands hit the floor, pain shooting up his wrists but he shot back up, sprinting down the stairs.

He reached the Entrance Hall before he realized he hadn't a clue where he was going.

"Anthony!" He spun around as Leslie and Elliott came running towards him. "Did you – ?"

"Yea but where –?"

They all spun as the grand oak doors opened.

* * *

_**Toralyn**_

"_You can't change anything you know." I looked to Grandpa Harry who smiled knowingly. "f you were to stay, you couldn't change anything." _

"_But I could!" I said. "I could – I could make sure Sirius stays the Secret Keeper for Lily and James." _

"_Hmm – but then Voldemort would come after Sirius and possibly still find my parents. Or he'd go after Neville's family." _

_I frowned thinking. "I . . . I could tell everyone about Peter." _

"_Still, I think that would succeed in getting people hurt." _

"_Oh, come on, Pop Pop! I could do so much more! I could stop Snape from ever hearing the prophecy. . . . . or, the least I can do is keep you out of the Dursleys –" _

"_Tory." Grandpa Harry stopped my rant. "My life, no matter how awful it was, made me who I am today. It made me strong, more confident. . . . . It made me crave a family. Like the wonderful one that I have. . . .. Made me crave for someone like Grandma Ginny. . . for kids like your dad . . . for a sweet little girl like you. I wouldn't change it for anything."_

"_But if I stay, you won't have me anymore." _

"_Of course I will. Maybe not as my granddaughter. But I'm sure we'll meet again if you stay. . . . And it doesn't matter. I love you, Tory, always." _

"_I love you too, Pop Pop. Forever."_

* * *

I blinked, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the dim light of the Entrance Hall. I was still soaking wet from practicing in the rain and the fact that it wa snowing here didn't help. I reached up to wipe my wet hair out of my face, a strong hand gripping my elbow gently to make sure I didn't fall. Just as I righted myself someone slammed into me, pressing their lips against mine. I squeaked a surprised sound before Elliott Longbottom stepped back, his face an awful lobster red. Behind him, Anthony and Leslie gaped at our usually timid friend. With anyone else this might have been awkward but not with us.

I laughed quietly, reaching forward to pull Elliot into a hug. "Oh Elliot."

He hugged me back and Leslie and Anthony ran forward, wrapping their arms around me too. Grandpa Harry stood in the background with a smile on his face, mumbling something about going to send a Patronus to dad.

As my friends laughed and tugged on me I couldn't help but feel a little sad. We had left so quickly that I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Sirius. Merlin I would miss that boy but it would be fine. He had taught me to have confidence in myself and for that I would always love him.

But as I stared around at my friends and how happy they were (Leslie was even crying!) I thought that this had been the best decision I could have made.

* * *

_**That summer**_

Taking a deep breath I stood outside of a room in Grimmuald Place. Grandpa Harry had told me about this room, said there was something inside I might want to see, a new addition. The front of the door read _Sirius Black III_ and I ran my fingers across it before I pushed it opened.

I laughed at the sight of it. Gryffindor banners decorated the room in abundance along with old posters of motorcycles, Muggle bands and even some Muggle women dressed in bikinis.

"I was going to find a way to take the girls down after I met you . . . though I would have never invited you over here."

Smiling I turned, to look at the portrait of sixteen-year-old Sirius Black hanging above his desk. He grinned out at me. "Hello Tory."

I walked over, sitting on the desk. "Grandpa Harry told me he had never seen a portrait of you."

"Yeah well that was before you left," Sirius said with a shrug. "I figured the only way I'd ever get to see you again was to sit still for a couple of hours, even if this doesn't really count as getting to _see you_, see you. I put a permanent sticking charm on it like the posters but I put other charms on it as well."

"What were those?"

"A few memory charms and a charm that will wipe this portrait clean after we talk."

I frowned at him. "Why would you do that?"

Sirius smiled softly. "As much as I care about you I refuse to allow you to come back here everyday to talk to me. I want you to _live_."

"I am," I told him, kicking my feet. "I think I've settled on a future career I think."

"What's that?"

"I'm pretty brilliant at Quidditch you know –"

"And so very modest."

"But I don't think I want to play it," I finished sticking my tongue at him. "And I like to write so why not become a sports journalist?"

Sirius grinned. "That's brilliant, Tory. I think you'd be great at it. Speaking of your future, are there any blokes I need to interrogate?"

I laughed. "Trust me he gets picked on enough by my cousins and brothers. No need to make his life even more miserable."

"Oh so there _is_ a new bloke then?"

Truth be told when I got back to my time, I noticed that I was more noticed by the male population at our school but I didn't pay them much attention. . . . Well accept for one. "We're not dating or anything – I've just noticed him a bit more I guess."

I looked up at the portrait an ache in my heart knowing that this wasn't really my Sirius, just a very good imitation. "I've missed you so much. I'm sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye."

Sirius nodded. "I was really angry at you for a while but then I knew that wasn't fair. You warned me that you may be living. If I had lost you, like you're family had, I would have brought you back too. You are worth so much Toralyn and I hope you never forget that."

He placed his hand against the portrait and I stood up, putting my hand against where his was. Even though this wasn't him, it still felt like him and this was worth it, getting to see him again.

"Tory." I turned around and saw Elliott standing in the doorway. He grinned at me and I realized that I had a hard time not smiling back at him ever. "Uncle Harry said you were up here."

"Here I am." I looked back up at the picture but Sirius was gone. I sighed, smiling at the empty frame.

Goodbye Sirius Black.

I climbed off the desk, moving over to Elliott who held out his hand to me. He was a lot more at ease around me, it seemed, since he had kissed me and I couldn't help but be glad to see him more often. "Anthony and Leslie are downstairs in the kitchen."

"Shouldn't keep them waiting then, should we?" I responded, taking his hand. Leslie would tease but let her.

I looked back at Sirius' empty frame and his room which reflected his personality so well it was almost like he was there, watching me and smiling at me.

Thank you Sirius, for everything.

* * *

**A/N: So I randomly decided to do this Alternate ending :D I kind of like this one and I hope you do too. Thanks so much for reading this story **


End file.
